The Gamble
by The Unfathomable Sisters
Summary: “Want to make a bet on that?” “I will accept your proposition and win, Potter.” I spat back, shaking his outstretched hand, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into. JPLE. Sequel to The Art of Persuasion.
1. The First Bet

**Summary: **"Want to make a bet on that?" his eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in those blasted messy bangs of his. "I will accept your proposition and win, Potter." I spat back, shaking his outreached hand, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into.

**Full Summary: **Lily Evans has picked up a rather nasty habit: Gambling. Well, more like betting, really. Seventh Year was just supposed to be a nice, simple year as usual and things would end easily, that is until a certain James Potter steps into the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. From love to hate, life to death, Lily Evans had found herself betting on everything with James Potter. Perhaps she shouldn't have placed that first bet on her best friend's romance or perhaps she should have stopped when she placed that bet on how long James Potter could ignore her. Lily Evans tells herself she can stop whenever she wants but can she really?

**Pairings:** **JPLE**, SiriusOC, Some OCOC flings that might bore you but alas, I am a romantic person…somewhat.

**Author's Note:** All right then, I will explain to new readers that this is pretty much a sequel to another fanfic of mine (check profile if you want) but it's more of a Sister Story, I suppose. That means you can just skip reading it since it's just background information on the already established SiriusOC relationship. So, don't feel pressured to read it but if you feel you'll be confused, then I suppose you should skim a few chapters.

As to my returning readers, if I still have any by the time I post this (I'm always such a slow person), I hope you like this second installment :)

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned Harry Potter, I would have had Neville and Luna end up together :(**

* * *

"I can't believe it…" I murmured to myself as my fingers traced the 'H' on my new Head Girl badge. It had been weeks since I had gotten the letter announcing that I was head girl but I was just minutes away from the Hogwarts Express now and I just couldn't believe it: I, Lily Evans, was selected for Head Girl. I was pretty sure Mary MacDonald would have gotten it since my grade went down in Potions thanks to a certain git named James Potter. One of his oh-so clever pranks was to completely mess up my essays by inserting insults to Professor Slughorn about his weight. Potter claimed it was way to get my attention but all I remember him getting were shrieks and insults from me. Yes, he's quite the genius.

"Lily, you'll be coming home for the Holidays, won't you, dear?" Mum looked back from the front seat while Dad concentrated on driving. I cringed at the thought of wearing a mauve, puffy bridesmaid dress when I wasn't even the Maid of Honor. Of course, we were talking about my sister here, and there's the fact we've absolutely hated each other ever since I became a witch. But still, if I have to wear such a hideous thing for her wedding, I'd rather just partake in the event by sitting in the back row and produce fake sobs and tears. However, Mum had different thoughts and thought it was only right to include me in wedding. Well make me a bloody flower girl then! Though, that little bratty niece of the fat git Petunia's marrying takes that roll.

"Are they sure they're going to get married then? Why not after I graduate? Then, I could use the excuse of finding a flat to move into instead of going to their wedding." Mum just clicked her tongue and then gave me a look from the rearview mirror.

"But she's your sister, Lily!" Mum scolded to which I returned her look in the mirror. Blood relation didn't seem to matter these days for my sister and I simply hated each other. Well, she hated me really. I do miss talking to her but she persists on being so stubborn and won't accept the fact that I'm a witch and she isn't. We've found it best just to ignore each other's existence, which is exactly what we did this summer. She and _Vernon_ went out to dinner (I bet half of the restaurants are closed because that fat git ate all their food) while I was cozy upstairs, reading a book. Well, sometimes, I met up with my two new acquired best friends, Evelyn Hall and Geoff Wickett. It was rather odd since I've known them from First Year but I suppose Severus was my best friend for longest time and then, well he pretty much changed.

It was still odd seeing Severus, even if he was my neighbor. I had never bothered to tell Mum and Dad on how we still weren't friends, so Mum would sometimes talk to him if she outside and if he was passing by. I would listen to these exchanges from an open window in my room as I pretended to read. I remember one particular moment where Mum had asked why Severus and I haven't hung out the whole entire summer and he replied that he hadn't been the nicest to me and quickly made his way down back to his house. I had expected him to say he was busy or some excuse like that but then I figured he was trying to win Mum over so she could try to convince to forgive or something. There isn't anything to forgive anyways; it's not like I'm still hurt by him. People just grow apart…especially when they get into the Dark Arts.

"Well, here we are." Dad announced as he pulled the car into a parking space. I glanced out the window to see if I saw any fellow peers of mine. I only saw younger students that I only knew from eating meals at the Great Hall. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I quickly slid out and helped my unpack the trunk while Mum got a cart.

Just as soon as we loaded everything onto the cart, I heard that bloody voice that haunts me in my sleep; however, it was deeper than last year.

"Evans!" I turned my head slightly to see that James Potter was like fifteen meters away. Sirius Black was waving with him and cupped his hands over his mouth but I walked off before he could yell anything. I don't know how Potter spotted me but I quickly kissed my parents on their cheeks.

"I'm fine by myself, this is the seventh time you know." I announced as I started to rush off.

"Okay then! Well, we'll see you during Christmas! Remember to write us! Don't get too caught up with your Head Girl work! Don't stress over it! Bring home a nice boy too! We love you, dearest!" I cringed as Mum began to go on about how she wanted grandchildren soon but not too soon. I turned around the last time and gave a final wave. However, Potter and Sirius was about a meter or two from passing my parents so I quickly rushed inside the train station and pushed my way through crowds. I could Potter and Sirius's shouts and laughter as they continued to trail me down. My God, they were so bloody irritating. I really didn't know who was worse: Potter or Sirius but then again, ever since Sirius has started dating Evelyn he has gotten better.

Speaking of Evelyn, I needed her this instant to distract Sirius and then I could just sneak away from Potter. Of course, I couldn't spot the blonde anywhere. But, I did spot another good friend of mine, Cliff Morris.

Cliff Morris is…an interesting fellow. He's very effeminate, both physically and emotionally. I mean he doesn't cross dress or anything; he's just eerily beautiful. Not sexy, not hot, just somewhat beautiful. I think it's his blue cat like eyes or something; they have some sort of appeal. Well, his looks are one thing and his personality is another. Cliff is very much so…a bitch. There just isn't anything else to describe him. He's very moody and he pouts a lot and no, he's not gay, he's _bisexual_. He's always sure to correct this. It seems it's not that important to share but that's the reason I met him. You see, one week, dung bombs were being flung at me and all sorts of little pranks were cast upon me. Of course, I suspected Potter but only to discover a dung-covered Cliff behind a corridor while I was walking back to the Common Room with Evelyn and Geoff. A worn picture of Potter was discovered in Cliff's wallet to which it was revealed Cliff was disgusted with how cruel I was to Potter. Somehow, after that, we became friends. I know it's bloody strange.

"Cliff!" I called as I grabbed onto his arm. His face took a look of aghast until he saw it was me who was pulling at him. He gave me one of those crooked grins and hugged me. I gave him a quick hug and then pulled away.

"Potter's after me…!" I hissed at him as I linked arms with him, increasing our pace. Cliff just let an understanding grunt instead of squealing over Potter, like the usual. I looked at him quizzically to which he ignored. I heard someone clear her throat behind us and I looked to see Berenice, Cliff's little sister, glaring at me somewhat.

"Yes?" I asked to which she remained silent for a moment. I looked to Cliff in confusion to which he just rolled her eyes.

"It looks like she's stuck," he said as he swatted her upon the head, as if she was a record. I gave a slight gasp of laughter at this while Berenice started to bicker with Cliff.

"Ow! Damn it, Cliff, grow up already!" she yelled at him to which he swatted her upon the head again.

"Oh please! You're the one being bloody rude by hacking away behind us! If you have something to say, say it!" he yelled back while Berenice tried to smack him back.

"I thought it was obvious, really! She was in the way of my cart!" Cliff smacked her hands away and went to push his cart faster.

"This is why I hate being seen in public with you! You're such a bloody prude, you should grow up!" he countered back to which Berenice kicked him in response. He gave a cry of pain in return while I just stood, awkward and not knowing what to do.

"I'm only a year younger than you, so shut the bloody hell up!" Berenice screamed in both of our ears and Cliff rubbed his shin. He looked at Berenice in defeat and then started to push his cart again, I quickly followed but after a minute or so, he stopped pushing his cart. I gave him an impatient look since I could hear Potter coming closer but he just held up finger as to say it would only take one minute.

Cliff quickly ran away from his cart and went back to his sister's cart. He then took the cart by the other side and shoved Berenice back into the crowd. This caused the whole crowd to go into a bit of chaos while Cliff and I ran away from his screaming sister. I tried scoffing and acting disgusted but I couldn't help but smile slightly at Cliff's crooked grin.

"I learned that from Geoff in one of those muggle food stores." he told me as we finally approached the 9 3/4 Platform a small line was already formed as fellow students boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"You and Geoff hung out over the summer?" I asked a bit surprised. I had always thought they barely got along but Cliff just nodded to this.

"Well, it was Evelyn and Geoff. It was only once and I think you were on some sort of vacation then." Cliff said this on bitter note when he included Evelyn's name but I really did not want to start a fight of some sort, so I brushed it off. I remembered staying in the vacation house out in the Countryside for a good month or so. It was beautiful there, but a bit dull.

"Oh, I see…" we drifted off into a comfortable silence. As soon as we were going to board the train, I heard Potter and Sirius's shouts. I nearly tumbled into the Hogwarts Express since I was in such a hurry not to be seen by them. The line of students boarding had gotten a bit longer, so I had a good five minutes to try and find a place to evade them completely. I had turned to talk to Cliff again, but the bloody prat left me to go look for God-Knows-What.

So, of course, I spent the next five minutes trying to search for the Heads compartment, but sadly, I had no idea where it was. Here I was, dragging my luggage with me all over the Hogwarts Express. I tried my best to find some friend of mine but I remembered that they were most likely all the way in the back of train, where most Seventh Years tended to go. Of course, I had to be at the front of train since that's where I figured all the important compartments were. I finally paused at the entrance of a loo to put on my Head Girl badge and look over the letter again. It wasn't really a surprise to see that it didn't have any information on which compartment the Heads were to meet. Speaking of which, I didn't even know who the Head Boy was. I thought of Remus Lupin but he's far too involved in pranks. Maybe it would be a Ravenclaw…

"Lily Evans!" a familiar voice called from behind me. A hand met my shoulder to which I really did jump and turn around. I met Sirius Black's grin as he pulled his hand away.

"My apologies, I forgot you're in training as an old maid." I gave a disgusted scoff as he laughed at his own little joke. I crossed my arms defensively and shot him a dirty look.

"What is it, _Black_?" I spat his surname at him to which he waved a finger and clicked his tongue. I glanced at my luggage for moment to see if he had tampered with anything.

"We decided on first names, _Evans_." he spat my own last name at me and he continued to grin like a fool. I rolled eyes at this and started to push my way past him.

"Only around Evelyn." I replied as I started to wheel my luggage but Sirius put his foot on my cart, causing me to tumble slightly. He let out a bark of laughter at this while I felt myself boil with anger.

"Alright now, games are aside, do you happen to know where Evelyn is?" as much as I could hate Sirius Black sometimes, I couldn't help but feel a disgusting stab of admiration as his face beamed at the mention of her name. I could tell he really was fascinated with her, even if they weren't so public about their relationship. Sure, people knew they were dating and such, but I'd only seen them give each other pecks and little hugs. They still seemed like friends but I suppose it's a pretty casual relationship. Geoff, however, tells me different since he walked in on them in an empty classroom.

"Well?" Sirius gave me an impatient look due to my moment of silence. I felt that stab admiration die and a new feeling take over: irritation.

"Well, I hear she got transferred to a muggle school…" I drifted off and then shot Sirius another dirty look to which he returned.

"Listen, I know you know where she usually goes. I can also tell that you can find the Heads compartment, which by the way, congrats." he gave me a sarcastic smile to which I returned.

"Much is obliged." I felt rather passive aggressive saying this but Sirius just continued to glare at me.

"I can tell you where the Heads compartment is if you tell me where I can find Evelyn." Sirius bartered to which I was going to refuse but I glanced at the clock to see that the train was going to start moving any moment and the Heads were supposed to be in the compartment before the train started moving.

"Fine, Evelyn would be where all the other Seventh Years, the back of the train, so you have a long ways to go. I don't see why you couldn't have figured that out" I gave him another sarcastic smile while he let out a quiet string of profanities.

"Well, thanks anyways, Evans. The Heads compartment is three doors down." before I could yell at him about why he didn't tell me this later, Sirius started running down the train to find, whom I assume, Evelyn.

I grudgingly dragged my luggage and followed Sirius's direction. I pulled open the compartment door and fortunately, Sirius was right and I had made it to the compartment on the time. I looked to see that there was a letter addressed to both the Head Boy and Girl and I decided it was best not to open it until the Head Boy showed.

So, while I was waiting for the Head Boy, I played a guessing game with myself. I was thinking about how funny it would be if Geoff Wickett, one of my best friends, were Head Boy. Surely he was smart since he's in Ravenclaw but he would have told me over the summer. What if it was Severus? Maybe that's why he was being so nice to my mother; maybe he was aware of me listening in to their conversations. Maybe he wanted a new start. Maybe…

"Lily Evans!" I never had hated hearing my full name so much in just an hour. First, it was Sirius and now I am facing Potter, whom had managed to track me down. Sirius probably gave him a tidbit as he passing by or something.

"Potter, don't bother me now. This is the _Heads_ compartment." I spat at him to which he only grinned. For some reason, he always took my insults as a compliment. I pointed me finger towards to door to indicate that he should leave.

"The Head Boy will be coming any moment, now leave." I spat at him to which he grinned even wider than he usually did. Now, I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot, Potter?" I asked to which he pointed to his chest. My eyes hesitantly made their way to where he was pointing and then I felt them widen in shock. Right there, was a badge that had "H.B." on it.

"That badge better stand for Horrendous Bloke, Potter." I looked up to him as panic seared through my body. He only shook his head, as his grin grew even wider. How wide could his bloody mouth stretch?

"Okay, I get it. Nice prank, Potter. Now go give it back to its original owner." I tried to turn him around but he wouldn't budge at all! It was when he placed his hands gently on my shoulders, indicating for me to stop trying to move him. I quickly jumped back as I shot him a dirty look.

"Don't touch me." I spat at him as I crossed my arms defensively, a habit I did when I felt somewhat insecure, not that I would admit it to Potter.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to the Head Boy, Evans?" he acquired in such a haughty, intelligent voice that it made me want to strangle him, which I was debating on whether or not I should do.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I sat myself down on a seat as Potter reached into his pocket. He pulled out a letter much to my dismay and grinned at my expression full of agony.

"Read it and weep, Evans. Or you could fawn over it. I wouldn't mind either way." he plopped himself on the seat opposite of me only to stand up once again for he felt the letter he sat on. I continued to skim the letter he gave me over and over only to find it was indeed true. James Potter was Head Boy.

"Hey, look at this. We were supposed to meet with the Prefects ten minutes ago!" Potter exclaimed as if it was good news as he gazed at the letter. I immediately stood up and nearly knocked down the compartment door. He quickly followed after me as I paced to the Prefects compartment, which was in a different section.

After about five minutes or so, we finally made it the Prefects compartment. I slammed the door open and hastily walked in, with Potter following after.

"Sorry we're late, we had a misunderstanding you see…" I looked to see that the compartment was empty. I quickly turned around to a grinning idiot, Potter, in other words.

"You said we were late!" I yelled at him as I grabbed the letter that was addressed to the both of us.

"Did I say ten minutes _late_? I meant to say that we had to be here in ten minutes." I read the letter that confirmed on what Potter had just said. I glared at him for the thousandth time that morning as he grinned at me for the hundredth thousandth time.

"Would you stop it?" I cried at him as I tossed the letter aside. His face took a look of confusion, which angered me even more.

"Stop what?" he asked in innocent voice that sounded _too_ innocent to my ears. I was about to jab him in the chest with my finger but he might have taken it the wrong way so I resumed to just continue shooting him dirty looks.

"Stop being a such a git, as usual! First off, you prance into the Heads compartment, flashing your blasted badge everywhere and then you're all "Oh, look we're late!" in an idiotic jolly voice and then I rush here, pushing through random people like an idiot all for your bloody amusement!" I finished out of breath while Potter clapped his hands, which made me want to commit murder.

"Bravo! Encore! You should write the Minister of Magic's speeches, since the people who write his now cannot write for shit." he adjusted his glasses as he said this and took a stance as if he was pondering.

"Stop evading my point, Potter!" I snapped at him to which he grinned at me. Since when has Potter gotten the better of me like this? I mean he'd have his victorious moments but this was absolutely mad!

"Oh, you mean how come I'm Head Boy?" he nonchalantly asked as he ruffled his blasted hair. It wasn't really what I was pointing out but I did want to know that.

"Well, Dumbledore thought it was wise not to give it to Moony for certain, unspoken reasons and he chose me instead!" he explained, giving me an obnoxious grin as I rubbed my temples.

"Why you?" I complained aloud, still rubbing my temples. Potter gave a fake sigh as if he was as much as agony as me.

"I don't know, Evans…" he ruffled his bloody hair, which nearly made me want to scream.

"Potter, you're on a bloody train. You cannot ride a broomstick in a bloody train so you cannot have bloody wind blown hair." I snapped at him to which he immediately put his hand down as he continued to grin that idiotic grin.

"I could always stick my head out the window," he pointed out as he sat across from me. I watched him as he gazed out the window, as he if was actually considering putting his head out the window.

"Oh, do please, maybe a tunnel would slice it off." I retorted as I picked up the letter that I had previously thrown on the floor. I reread it to see if Dumbledore put anything like "Ho ho ho! Just kidding! Hoped you like my little joke" but there nothing on it except instructions. Sighing _genuinely_, unlike Potter, I looked at the other directions. After meeting with the Prefects, we free to go to any compartment and converse with our friends until the end of the train ride. Then, we had to ride _together_ in a carriage up to Hogwarts and meet with Professor McGonagall for further instructions. I let out a groan of agony to this, which made Potter look at me curiously.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed the letter from me. I scowled at his grabbing at me but chose to remain silent as his eyes skimmed the letter. I swear, I nearly pushed him out the window when I saw that arrogant smirk hang off the corner of his mouth.

"We get our own carriage, Evans!" he exclaimed in a mocking jolly tone as he continued to grin at my scowl.

"Potter, if you don't stop grinning like a moron, I will hex you into oblivion." he just nodded and turned his head towards the window, still grinning like a moron. I chose not to start a one-sided argument with him for the moment and sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the Prefects to come.

Finally, one of them stepped in and all the others showed up moments later. I stood up and was about to introduce myself when Potter stepped in front of me.

"_Lily_," he said arrogantly "I can take things from here." as of this, he went into a nearly perfect lecture about becoming a Prefect and just reminded current Prefects on how they should act. He sounded so haughtily intelligent that I had put my hand under my jaw from dropping. I didn't know what happened over the summer and it was going to stay that way.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Potter finished his little lecture and bid the Prefects goodbye. I just stood there for a good minute as I stared at him disbelievingly. He stared back with mocking questioningly look.

"Yes?" he asked as I pushed past him, exiting out of the compartment. He followed me much to my irritation. He continued to tap my shoulder for answer as he called me my name.

"Lily? Evans? Lily Evans?" I stopped walking abruptly, which nearly caused him to stumble into me, but I sidestepped just in time so he couldn't even brush my arm.

"Don't use my first name when you know fully well I hate you." I replied heatedly as I started walking again. He quickly caught up and walked besides me, ignoring the anger seething out of me.

"Well," he said as he opened a door to another section for me "since we're Heads and all, we should really use our first names. I think McGonagall might point that out." I scoffed at this as I slammed the section door shut on Potter, just as he about to walk in. I paced away from the door only to have him jogging by my side two minutes later.

"So, what do you say, Lily?" he asked as I tried to pass him but he kept persisting on keeping the same pace with me.

"I say shut the bloody hell up, Potter." I retorted calmly, trying not to get too angry but I couldn't help but snap when Potter put his arm around me.

"That's the spirit, lass!" he gave me a one arm hug to which I immediately shrugged out of and faced him.

"Don't touch me, Potter! Just why are you following me, anyways?" I snapped at him to which he clicked his tongue and grinned at me like a fool.

"I'm not following you, I'm looking for Padfoot, who is bound to be with Evelyn and you're looking for Evelyn, so it is just a coincidence. Sometimes, Lily, you're so full of yourself." I was walking out of a compartment door as he said this and turned around and slammed the door on his foot. He let out a yelp much to my satisfaction while I started searching through compartments. Many of them were empty but a few of them had friends conversing and such. It wasn't until I opened a compartment to a bunch of Slytherins I saw a familiar face. No, it wasn't Severus; it was _Geoff Wickett_, my quite insane friend.

Geoff is that type of person you will never figure out. You can never tell what he is thinking and you can never tell what he is going to do. He had this crazy red-nearly-orange hair that actually suited him with these deep, dark green eyes. However, half the time, they were lit up with ecstatic emotions as he caused chaos for no reason whatsoever. Currently, he was at wand point with three Slytherins while two of the girls just giggled at this event.

"What's going on here?" I demanded as I grabbed Geoff's arm and pulled him out of the compartment. One of the Slytherins, Goyle, just looked up with an obviously fake apologetic smile.

"We were just comparing wand sizes." Geoff let out a snort of laughter at this and banged his fist against the wall, as if he couldn't control his laughter. Goyle directed his gaze towards me and glared at Geoff.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem?" he asked as Geoff let out choked laughter. Geoff looked up at him as if he was stupid, but frankly, I didn't get the joke either.

"Think about what you said! We were comparing our _wand_ sizes! Wand as in stick! That rhymes with…" I cut Geoff off as the perverted joke clicked with me right away. Goyle, however, still looked confused but I just mumbled an apology as I slammed the compartment door shut. Geoff was still laughing like an absurd maniac as I couldn't help but grin a little.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked as I dragged him along with me while I searched compartments for Evelyn.

"Ha ha ha…haaaa…" he finally calmed down and replied "Oh, well I was looking for Evelyn and I opened that door to see that Goyle was showing his Dark Mark off. They didn't see me right away, so I got magic marker from my trunk and drew this." he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bunny with a skull on it that was poorly drawn with green marker.

"Then, I busted into their compartment and screamed "CHECK OUT THESE GUNS." and I showed my own Dark Mark and then we got into an argument which mark was cooler. Then they nearly killed me when I said that green makes Goyle look fat but then you saved me, Lily Billy!" he nearly choked me with a squeezing hug after he said this. Just as I managed to pull him off of me, Potter had managed to catch up with me while limping on one foot.

"You know, Evans, I'll have to drag my foot for the rest of life thanks to you." he ignored Geoff's shrieks at his Head Boy badge, even when Geoff looked at his own reflection in it. Instead, he just scowled at me while I gave him a mock smile.

"Good, it will remind you to watch your tongue." I spat back as I continued down the section looking for Evelyn. Potter dragged his foot after me while Geoff ran back down the section, to get his cart.

"You know, love," Potter called out as I opened another compartment door. I ignored him as I opened another one, only to discover it empty.

"I mean, you know, _Evans_." I stopped for a moment and looked at him to continue. He looked surprised at this for a second but quickly masked it.

"I would knock before barging into each compartment since you don't know what Padfoot and Evelyn are doing." I snorted at this in disbelief as I opened another door only to see it was just a group of gossiping girls. They all giggled and murmured greetings to the passing Potter but he ignored them as he shut the door for me. This now, surprised me a little, but I decided that is was some little ploy of his.

"You're different, Potter." I stated as I paused for a moment. He stopped limping as well and looked at me with an unreadable look. He then grinned at me as his eyes gave a mischievous glint that I knew since I first saw him. It was a glint I didn't like at all.

"How so, Evans?" he asked as he started to ruffle his hair but quickly caught himself doing this and put his hand down.

"I don't know but I don't like it." I replied coolly as I opened a compartment door. Sure enough, Evelyn was in it but so was Sirius Black and well, they sort of tumbled out. Sirius fell on top of Evelyn, whom had started to blush while staring upwards at Potter and I.

"Oi! Who opened the bloody door…oh, hello mate, Evans." he stood up quickly and then held a hand for Evelyn to which she hesitantly took. For some reason, she didn't like to be too public with her boyfriend but I guess she's more of a private woman since Sirius was pretty much snogging her senseless just a few seconds ago.

Sirius brushed himself off and then brushed Evelyn to which she laughed a little. He gave her smile I've only seen a few times and then stood a good arms length away from her. He must view me like her mum or something since he's been acting like this ever since January from Sixth Year. At first, he liked to kiss her cheek or something right in front of me since he knew it disgusted me but I think Evelyn persuaded him to stop. Now, he kept his ravishing hands to himself, or he just touched Evelyn under the table, away from my view. I didn't care as long as I didn't see it. I sent a pointed towards Evelyn to which she returned.

Evelyn Hall was a very straightforward girl. I mean she practically made me start calling Sirius by his first name and vice versa. She liked to speak her mind and she usually did, which is why I found it so hard to believe that she agreed to date Sirius. I mean Sirius used to go for the girls that would shut up and just marvel over him as he discussed Quidditch with Potter, just like his ex girlfriend, Clara White. However, I see Sirius kiss Evelyn on the cheek oh-so suavely one day in History of Magic and then they just started dating. At first, they didn't seem like a couple but after Christmas, Sirius began to actually hold her and such while murmuring God-Knows-What in her ear. It was a side I had never seen and I really had to give credit to Evelyn for changing him so. Now if she could do that to Potter…

"Lily, you never told me where to meet you today." Evelyn's green eyes frowned at me slightly while Sirius inched closer to Evelyn. I rolled my eyes at him as Potter made his way into the compartment.

"I don't care if you hold her hand or whatever, _Sirius_ and I know, Evelyn, I'm sorry." I gave her apologetic look to which she smiled slightly while Sirius grinned and hooked his arm around her waist. She gave a look which I assume read "Don't get too carried away, you git." but I saw her face grace a small smile.

"EVELYN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DID SIRIUS KIDNAP YOU AGAIN? CHECK OUT THESE GUNS." Geoff came running down the section and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his 'Dark Mark' to which Sirius snorted while Evelyn laughed. Potter poked his head out the compartment to see the joke but Geoff abruptly pulled down his sleeve.

"Only amazing wizards like me can see it." Geoff stated in all too serious voice that made me start laughing. Potter pointed to me and then to Evelyn to which Geoff nodded his head.

"Yes, Jamie, they're _wizards_. True men. I'm sorry that you found out Sirius's secret." Evelyn and I laughed while Sirius swatted him against the head. Geoff let out a slight yelp and rubbed his head while Sirius muttered something about bloody spazzes. He then followed Potter back into the compartment, to which Evelyn, Geoff and I followed. However, I was thinking of way to kick Potter out while I entered.

Evelyn and Sirius, of course, sat together and Geoff nearly raced to sit next to Evelyn but I quickly stole the seat for I simply did not want to sit next to Potter. Geoff threw himself to the floor and groaned, something he often did he didn't get his way…or needed attention.

"I'm dyiiiiiing…" he moaned as he faced the floor. I just ignored him as I gazed out the window I was sitting by. Evelyn laughed at Geoff's antics while Sirius and Potter just rolled their eyes for they were already exasperated with Geoff. They never really been fond of him and he has pretty much hated them since, well, forever. I don't know why and I don't need to know for it's just simply because their men.

"Lily, don't you have the disease where you die if the sun touches you? So, I'll take the window seat!" Geoff suggested, completely off the floor, as if he wasn't moaning and complaining a second ago. I continued to ignore him as I just stared out the window, praying for a savior. Geoff finally gave up and sat next to Potter, but he still complained.

"But I'm Evelyn's body guard! She needs me!" he would say randomly, even if it were silent. Evelyn would just laugh, encouraging him, while Sirius would try to ignore him but sometimes would counter back.

"Just what would she need protection for?" Sirius would snap to which Geoff would just stare at him. It was one of those stares that just, in the end, would make you crack up since you would be so nervous.

Potter tried to talk to me about Head Boy and Head Girl duties but I ignored him as well for it was obvious he just wanted to talk to me. It made me so angry with myself as to think I attracted this git. I didn't do anything out of usual. I didn't even know that he knew that I existed. All I did was to try to get by Third Year quickly and calmly but no, one day, this stupid, arrogant, boy sits next to me at Breakfast and asks me to Hogsmeade. The first few times I rejected him, I was polite, but by the next month, I couldn't take it anymore. I simply could not understand why he wanted to date me so much. Sometimes, I felt like sending Sirius a huge a fruits basket whenever he got Potter a date and forced him to go out with that girl for at least two weeks. Those would be two peaceful weeks. However, Sirius was so wrapped up in his own love life, he never did that last year. Maybe I should try to get Evelyn to convince Sirius to start doing that.

It was about twenty minutes later when Cliff came in. He was breathless but excited to see everyone, well Geoff mainly, which was bloody strange, to be honest. I mean, sure he hugged Evelyn and I (while Potter sent Cliff very cold greetings, much to my dismay) but he was sitting next to Geoff and the two of them went at it. Not anything perverse, mind you. No, I mean that they just kept talking and talking, giving me some peace since Geoff was distracted and it wasn't causing Potter to act like a git. I felt myself smile at the peacefulness.

"Knut for your thoughts, Evans." Potter held out a knut towards me to which I pushed back his hand.

"I don't want your dirty money." I spat at him as I looked back at the window. He laughed, which really irritated me since he always does that whenever I insult him. Except, last year, he ruined half of my essays in Potions since apparently I insulted him too much or he just cracked. But that was when I saw a different side of him and it was kind of scary but somewhat interesting. I thought I had him figured out but he seemed really different then. I figured it was just hormones or something but then again, only a girl could use that excuse.

The rest of the train ride went on rather peacefully as Potter sulked, Geoff and Cliff conversed in some wild conversation, and Sirius fell asleep on Evelyn's shoulder. It was a little long but I had conversations with Evelyn here and there and the window view wasn't too bad. However, the moment I was dreading came when all of us unloaded off the Hogwarts Express.

I had acted as though I forgot something and I headed back towards the train, while I was just avoiding sitting in the same carriage with Potter as long as I could. Potter, however, wasn't stupid at all and quickly followed me, stating he forgot something too: the Head Girl.

Finally, I gave in when he tried to drag me but I slapped off his arm and told him I could go myself. He tried opening the door for me to the carriage but I promptly told him that this was the twentieth century and I could open a bloody door for myself but I think I just confused him since the Wizarding World had its Women's' Rights movement centuries ago. However, I ignored his confusion and got in after him.

It wasn't until I frowned slightly at the sight of Sirius about to snog Evelyn that Potter chose to make a comment.

"Why the frown?" he asked curiously as he shut the door of the carriage, blocking my motherly gaze at Evelyn. I guess I could be a little motherly towards her but it's just that Sirius had such a reputation and well, she used to fancy Remus and well…he didn't have such a reputation. I guess you could say I'm protective over my friends especially if it deals with a certain prat that has the nerve to call you an old prude. I'm not even bloody old yet!

"I'm not frowning, so shut up, Potter." I snapped to which Potter remained silent for a moment.

"Don't you think it's a bit wrong to obsess so much over your friend's love life so much? Hall…I mean Evelyn is a big girl, she can handle herself," he said this coolly as he gave me an indifferent look.

"Well, since your bloody best friend tends to be a manwhore, I can't help but worry. I mean who do you think has to comfort the girl while the man runs off like a coward? Me, the best friend. They're so opposite, so it's like a ticking time bomb. It's already been a year, I know, but I can't help but think that everything will go down hill soon enough. I give it a month." I don't know why I found myself spilling out my concerns to Potter but I needed someone who would actually listen at the moment. Potter listens to everything I say so he can twist it around to his pleasure.

"Want to make a bet on that?" his eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in those blasted messy bangs of his. I gave him a slightly shocked look to which he smirked.

"Pardon?" I asked, a bit insulted while Potter leaned forward from his seat so he could speak lower.

"Do you want to make a bet on how long they'll last? You say a month, so for every month that goes by, you go on a date with me. If they break up, I leave you alone for once and for all." I found myself intrigued by this and thought for a moment. I couldn't stand to go on a date with Potter but I couldn't have him stalk me for the rest of my life. It wasn't like Sirius and Evelyn were engaged anyways. I'm sure she would understand since it's _Potter_, we're talking about. It's rare that he's even making an offer like this. I didn't know exactly what was going on until my hand met his for a handshake.

"I will accept your proposition and win, Potter." I spat back, shaking his outstretched hand, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into.

He merely gave me a mysterious smile and leaned back into his seat, with that arrogant glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Wow, I'm finished! I do hope I got Lily's character down. Thank you for reading and please drop a review, though try to refrain from flaming please, since it offers no constructive criticism. James's POV comes next chapter! Well, until we meet again, farewell- Bobby :D**

**Another note- Sorry to those got an alert for the two times before I deleted this story. I kept spotting mistakes and such and I'm just a mess when I post a new story D:**


	2. Bet Number Two: Sobs of a Prat

**Summary: **"Want to make a bet on that?" his eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in those blasted messy bangs of his. "I will accept your proposition and win, Potter." I spat back, shaking his outreached hand, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into.

**Full Summary: **Lily Evans has picked up a rather nasty habit: Gambling. Well, more like betting, really. Seventh Year was just supposed to be a nice, simple year as usual and things would end easily, that is until a certain James Potter steps into the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. From love to hate, life to death, Lily Evans had found herself betting on everything with James Potter. Perhaps she shouldn't have placed that first bet on her best friend's romance or perhaps she should have stopped when she placed that bet on how long James Potter could ignore her. Lily Evans tells herself she can stop whenever she wants but can she really?

**Pairings:** **JPLE**, SiriusOC, Some OCOC flings that might bore you but alas, I am a romantic person…somewhat.

**Author's Note:** Oh wow! I got more reviews than I expected I would. Thank you all very much! Well, as promised, here is chapter two with thoughts from the dashing James Potter. Once again, thank you everyone for your praise and tips, for I am taking them to the heart :).

**BigBangMeteor8612:**First off, thank you for your lovely review! I'm not surprised to hear you found Geoff extremely annoying since he's that sort of character you either love or hate but I don't think he'll be showing up just as much as he did in **The Art of Persuasion** seeing how this is told from Lily and James's POV. Well, it's given that James and Geoff hate each other so they never think much of each other and while Lily is indeed good friends with Geoff, Geoff is a bit obsessive over Evelyn and so he'll most likely be wherever Evelyn is in the story and I better shut up before I give away any of the plot x)

**CaptainJacksBabe****: **Well, yes, it is pretty much a JPLE story with random Sirius and Evelyn moments but you get to see more of them at the end of the story, really. But, they won't be forced out of the picture fully. Just reverse the minor roles Lily and James had in the prequel to this with Sirius and Evelyn. I hope that didn't sound confusing x).

**xmaraudersgirlx****: **I can explain why Lily's being meaner towards James than she was in the end of the prequel since I've experienced this myself. It's an End-of-a-Year thing where you figure "What have I got to lose?" and do things you normally wouldn't. I think everyone does this, really lol. In Lily's case, she was decent towards James but now she's really infuriated since she just found out she's going to have to spend her last year at Hogwarts interacting with James more than she had to.

**Thanks to: **ahoyhoy, summersgirl2526,inktounge58, lovely-lexxi, siriusblack992, Amaterazu Setsuko, BigBangMeteor8612, CaptainJacksBabe, xmaraudersgirlx, awesome islanders, Mixora, madpoet08, soar2survive, gardensignernumbli, SpasticImpulses, unlock.your.heart, SierralaineWalsh, arrowgirl23, and Katana Riddle for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be very rich and not have this shitty computer. Oh, life can be a bitch sometimes :(**

* * *

I scolded myself not to show any pleasure from holding Lily Evans's hand in firm handshake but my hand continued to burn with a feeling I'd rather not go into details about. Instead, I just stared outside the window of the carriage we were in and thought about the eventful summer I had.

Well, the first few weeks were dreadfully boring but one day, Padfoot showed up at my door with all his prized possessions. It was then I learned that Padfoot had really acted upon running away and he didn't intend to ever set a foot in his old house again. My parents were skeptical of this, of course, but they had always loved Padfoot like their own son and Mum had always wanted more than one child, even if he was seventeen. Now, instead of only staying a couple of days, Padfoot would be staying for pretty much as long as he wanted.

I had expected Padfoot to perhaps, at least the first night, to help cause all sorts of chaos but he spent half the night writing a long letter to Evelyn Hall, his beloved girlfriend, while avoiding my questions about just how much he cared for her. I never had really thought that he could be so devoted to one person but he always got this tender look in his eyes when he spoke about her, which was little now. You see he used to talk about her all the time before they had officially started dating.

Well, here's a complicated story for you: a girl named Clara White had dumped Padfoot last year to which Padfoot acted with vengeful intentions. His pride was hurt and needed to fully use a girl to make White jealous while he could act like it didn't faze him at all. Of course, Padfoot is pretty much popular with many girls of Hogwarts but he was rather picky. He needed someone that wouldn't castrate him after learning that he was just using her. So, to avoid that, he would need someone to understand he just wanted a fake relationship.

It didn't take long for him to find Evelyn Hall and he had chosen her right on the spot. For the longest time, I thought she was just helping a friend but then Padfoot soon admitted he had blackmailed her. Well, it made sense why it looked like she hated him so much at the beginning of their fake relationship. Padfoot's plan did work since White was furious but of course Padfoot had to be an idiotic fool and fall flat on his face into love. Soon enough, he forgot his original intentions and just became fond of Evelyn while Evelyn herself fell for Padfoot. It drove me mad to see Padfoot obviously hold Evelyn in his arms and then walk off saying that it was just part of their plan.

Finally, Padfoot and Evelyn stopped playing games after a few serious spats and started dating _officially_. After that, Padfoot hardly spoke about his relationship with Evelyn, which was bloody odd since he usually talked his little adventures he had with his previous girlfriends but he chose to be really private about things.

This recently acquired privacy of his still drives me mad since he and I usually share everything. However, I also saw on Evelyn's part that she kept even more to herself so now I try to convince myself it's just unintentional and that I just have to ask but I mean I am not a bloody girl! I'm not going to discuss relationships with my best mate!

However, Moony and Wormtail thought different when they both visited my house for a few weeks, like usual. It was Moony who initiated the conversation about Evelyn. He had asked Padfoot to whom he was writing such a long letter. Padfoot replied that it was to Evelyn and then continued writing.

"Padfoot," Wormtail spoke up as he put down a book he was reading. Padfoot stopped writing, indicating he was listening.

"You write awfully a lot to Evelyn, are you thinking about marrying her?" Wormtail always had this little innocence about him which was perfect for him being a decoy in a prank but sometimes, I couldn't place if that certain innocence was sincere or not.

Padfoot just shot all of us a mysterious grin and then went back to writing. A few minutes later, he paused suddenly and a rumbling stomach was heard. He quickly ran downstairs to find something to satisfy hunger. I took this moment of absence as a chance to read his mysterious letter and quickly paced over to the desk. I picked up the recent part of parchment and began to skim it:

_-and I've been dying to see you. Are you sure you can't stop by Prongs's house this summer? I understand that your father was in that navy thing but Prongs doesn't live on a boat so I don't think your father would be too strict, would he? Anyhow, you figure Cliff has a thing for Geoff now? I thought you had told me that he was in love with Prongs. Well, if his heart is changing then I think Prongs would be happy to hear that._

_Now wait one moment here. You're telling me that Snivellus is Lily's neighbor? I was never aware of that. I suppose it makes sense how they were best friends. I can also see him trying to win over Lily's mum. Well, better not curse this paper anymore by writing his name but tell Geoff that I found him admirable for a split second when I heard he did that to Snivellus. Bloody hell, there I go again, cursing this letter. Pardon my language, and no I don't mean 'Bloody hell' I mean the S word, and no, not 'shit'._

_Anyhow, Wormtail just asked me the most curious thing. It's a bit funny, really. He asked me if we're going to get married… Oh, Merlin, no, I don't mean Wormtail and myself! Let me rephrase that. He asked if I planned to marry you. No, I didn't tell him to start planning my bachelor party (I would though, if we were getting married) instead I said nothing. Because, simply, I have no clue and don't take this as a proposal since I know how worked up you get. I also have a feeling Geoff reads over your shoulder as you read all my letters and I can picture him burning this letter as soon as he reads this paragraph. Anyhow, I just thought I should tell you I had the funniest picture of our supposed married life as an old, deaf, bloke, being I, and an old, lovely, hag, being you. And then, we would have an infinite amount of grandchildren in which your beloved friend, Geoff, would attempt to kidnap._

_Did I tell you that Prongs got selected as Head Boy? It's outrageous but I really think he could…_

The letter stopped abruptly for Padfoot had gone to get food. Reading this little piece of parchment made my mind soar. Well, for one thing, it appears that this Cliff Morris person, another mad friend of both Evelyn and Lily's, had some sort of an infatuation for me. I am still bothered by that, even if it has been a few months. I mean do I look like er…an _effeminate _man to you? Surely not at all, for if I did, then I wouldn't be James Potter. I made a note to myself to stay away from Morris as much as possible.

"Oi, you!" Padfoot had cried when he walked back in, carrying bags of food under both arms. He dropped his little stash and dashed over to take the letter out of my hand. I simply gave it to him as my mind to work on overload.

"Why are you so private about it?" I asked as Sirius folded the letter and placed it in his back pocket. He picked up some of the food he dropped and flopped himself on my bed. He then shot me that grin I wasn't familiar with (I had assume it was an idiotic grin a mad fool in love gave).

"I'd share it with you if you would ask, mate." he simply replied as he stuck it in his back pocket. He then stuck a sugar quill in his mouth and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. His calmness was driving me mad so I eagerly spoke.

"You knew that Morris liked me? And Snape is Lily's neighbor?" I asked, as I felt a bit overwhelmed by these pieces of disturbing news. Padfoot blinked at me and then pulled out the letter from his pocket and began to skim it. He then swore under his breath and looked at me again.

"You weren't supposed to know about Morris until we graduated." he stated with a sheepish grin. I scratched my head as a huge sigh left me. I never thought about being in a situation like this, being fancied by a _man_ I mean. I couldn't figure out how I didn't notice it since Morris is very effeminate now that I think about it. I just never had thought of him much but when I saw him step into our compartment, I felt as though a dementor had stepped through. In other words, all the happiness was drained out of me at the time.

Padfoot had explained he was going to tell me about Snape later on that evening but it didn't cheer me up much for I had to go to bed knowing the fact that a man fancied me. Wormtail had laughed his arse off with Padfoot, whom tried to make his snickers sound like coughs, while Moony at least had the decency to hide his grin behind his book.

…

I stopped thinking of my summer for it brought back unwanted memories. Instead, I looked towards the stunning creature before me once more, Lily Evans. She looked even more gorgeous this year than she did last year. Well, she had shorter hair last year, which is cute, but it's longer now, which just makes her look like a full woman. Her stunning green eyes suddenly shot towards me to which I found myself caught off guard.

"Don't let your eyes wander, Potter," she snapped at me as she held my gaze with a glare. I used her glare as an excuse to gaze into those unbelievable eyes but for the sake of not sounding stupid, I hesitantly broke the stare and couldn't help but grin at her.

"A bit conceited, aren't you, Evans?" she showed me no humor at this as she continued to peer at me with a relentless glare. If you weren't used to these looks, you might have taken the objective to shut your bloody mouth but I, whom gets these looks just about everyday, pay absolutely no heed whatsoever.

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Potter, for I would like at least some peace before I share a bloody Common Room with you and only you for the rest of the year." Fire danced in her eyes as she spat this at me but I only noted that it just made her eyes look even more splendid.

"Ah, alright then. However, may I admire you again some time?" she just shot me another look as I continued to talk, counting the passing seconds until she would snap.

"You know, you would think someone would be nicer to their partner in gambling." I stated to which Lily snorted indignantly for what seemed the thousandth time that day. I had wanted to make her laugh (I wasn't entirely sure if she was the subtle people who laugh through their noses) but it always sounded so angry to which I took it she wasn't really amused.

"You're my _rival_ in gambling, Potter. There is a difference. However, you're not much of a rival since it's a rather poor bet." I had expected her to smirk but instead she kept an indifferent face. Instead, it was I who was smirking.

"That's what you think, love." she made a face when I called her 'love' but ignored it for now as she actually continued to engage in conversation with me.

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" she asked with a hint of suspicion, as I continued to grin at her. Many people think that Padfoot will dump his previous girlfriend from last year, as he has done in the past, but him being my best mate, I know just about everything about him. I know for one thing that he's really attached to Evelyn, more than he would admit. I mean sure he loves me like a brother but I think Evelyn is the first person he feels is truly save to love and he actually has someone for him. I think anyone would agree with me for all those letters he has exchanged with Evelyn, the way he looks when he talks about her and just generally how protective he is of her. Of course, Lily doesn't really know any of these things and I think it's best it stays that way, so she wouldn't back out of our bet.

"Oh, it's just a gut feeling." I replied nonchalantly as I inspected my fingernails for nothing in particular. We continued to sit in silence until the carriage pulled to a complete stop. After stumbling out of the carriage, Lily and I, keeping a somewhat distance between us, made our way inside of Hogwarts. It didn't take long for us to find our friends, which much to my advantage, had somewhat merged together; except Wickett, no, I never liked him, and not Morris either since well…you know. It didn't matter anyways for they were Ravenclaws and they were currently making some sort of pyramid of food. I really didn't want to go and inquire them about it for they simply annoy the bloody hell out of me.

I, instead, sat myself to Padfoot, whom suddenly got very quiet. Evelyn and him then started laughing like good old chums rather than a couple tittering with giggles and such. I raised an eyebrow to this but I hushed before I say anything for the Sorting of the First Years was going to start.

We sat for about ten minutes as names were called and each House got more members. Padfoot and I shouted and gave whoops each time we got a new Gryffindor, even though we might be harassing them this year. After the Ceremony had ended, everyone had begun eating and then Evelyn and Sirius started laughing once more. I looked at them with a confused expression to which a voice cleared its throat.

"They were talking about you and Lily." I looked to see Moony and felt myself grin very wide, brushing off the gossip that was exchanged between Padfoot and Evelyn. I hadn't seen Moony for a month and it was a bit disheartening when I couldn't find him on the Hogwarts Express.

"Where were you? I didn't see you at all." I asked Moony to which he stopped his outstretched hand from grabbing a turkey leg. The slight anxiety in his eyes made me notice how he looked in general: tired and pale.

"Oh, your 'furry little problem'?" I asked to which Moony nodded. Wormtail chuckled at my usual choice of words to which Moony laughed as well. I directed my gaze towards Wormtail and greeted him with a grin.

"You were there with him right, mate?" I asked Wormtail to which he nodded as he piled his plate with turkey.

"It wasn't that bad as usual. Actually, don't you think Moony looks a lot better than he usually does after…well…you know," Wormtail finished off timidly and resorted to stuffing his mouth with turkey.

"That was why we were late today. We almost missed the train, you know." Moony now grabbed that turkey leg as I continued to grin at him. I reached over the table and patted his shoulder and was about to tell him how glad I was that he made it when Evelyn's laughter became suddenly uncontrollable. I looked to see Padfoot was entertaining her by acting like Lily.

"Lily, Lily, this is you: POTTER! POTTER! I'LL SIC SLUGHORN AND HIS FAT ARSE YOU, QUITE LITERALLY, IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING ME TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN." I had expected Lily to get angry but instead she just rolled her eyes as she graced both Evelyn and Padfoot with a small chuckle. They, on the other hand, were in hysterics as Padfoot continued with his little act.

"Okay, okay, now enough picking at Lily; I mean James is like this: EVANS, FANCY WATCHING ME ZOOM AROUND ON A BROOMSTICK FOR FIVE HOURS? WILL WAGGLING MY EYEBROWS HELP YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND? ARE YOU PART VEELA? WELL, I KNOW YOU'RE MUGGLEBORN BUT…YOU'RE STUNNING." Lily now started laughing much harder while I found myself feeling amused rather than angry. Perhaps it's because Lily was laughing and I simply loved hearing that sound.

Padfoot, however, shot Evelyn a wary look and then looked to me, while nervously laughing. I gave a little chuckle to which he grinned sheepishly as Evelyn continued with her imitation.

"Alright now, let's not jab too much at my best mate for your best friend is insane, Evelyn. I mean does Prongs go around yelling: OH MY BLOODY GOD! EVELYN, DON'T TOUCH BLACK SINCE HE IS THE SPAWN OF SATAN! I SAY THE MOST RANDOM THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE HOW DUMBLEDORE HAS A LOT OF NOSE HAIR BUT HE'S STILL AMAZING. I'M PRETTY MUCH A SPAZZ BUT SOMEHOW, I'M ADORED BY THE MOST UNEXPECTED PEOPLE, LIKE LILY EVANS!" Evelyn continued laughing just as hard, not really offended for I assume that Wickett has said much worse things about Padfoot. However, a flash of orange took over the screaming for Padfoot.

"I'M SIRIUS BLACK, I CAN'T IMITATE GEOFF WICKETT FOR MY LIFE. NO, INSTEAD, I'M MUCH TOO BUSY BEING ENVIOUS OF HIS NEW TATTOO." Geoff stood behind Evelyn and pulled up his sleeve to once more show off his own Dark Mark once more. As much as Wickett bothers me, it did give me an idea for a prank I could use on Snape this year. Wickett stood and conversed animatedly with all of us, really, but he really just had a go with Padfoot with a battle of imitations. I do say so myself that Padfoot had the competition in the bag with his rather accurate imitation of Slughorn.

'OH, MISS EVANS; PLEASE PARDON MY ORGASMS TO HOW SPLENDID YOUR POTIONS ARE. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PLACED MY HOUSE! OH, YES, YOU SHOULD HAVE! DO YOU THINK THE SORTING HAT CHEATED? I THINK HE HOLDS A GRUDGE AGAINST ME FOR I DIDN'T GET TO HAVE YOU IN MY COLLECTION." Now all of us were in hysterics at this. It was really odd to actually have all of us converse as if we were all good chums. At first, Moony had been the slight bridge to talk to Lily more but it never did much for she never went out of her way to sit next to him. It really had to been when Padfoot started 'dating' Evelyn (not officially) that I got to speak to Lily more than I usually did.

It was when the main course disappeared into dessert that Wickett made his way back to his seat, for Dumbledore was going to make his annual speech. Now, I usually didn't pay that much attention to Dumbledore's Beginning of a New School Year speech but I paid more attention as I anticipated for him to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Would our Head Boy and Head Girl please stand?" after finally hearing this sentence, I stood up slowly, savoring the stares from others. I then stood and held up a hand to acknowledge myself as Head Boy while Lily beamed as she smiled at the rest of Hogwarts. I looked to see Wickett looking at me in dead shock and then I positioned my gaze towards the Slytherin table. I felt rather satisfied to see that Snape was staring at me with so much hate while his fingers twitched, as if he was considering throwing the empty goblet in front of him at me. Of course, I could easily just repel it back.

"First Years, keep in mind that these two students of ours will gladly insist you in any way needed, that is, if it is _permitted_." Dumbledore peered towards me with a mysterious smile He then continued by stating that we weren't allowed in the Forbidden Forest and all the normal routines. He then dismissed himself and after he left, Prefects left with the First Years, guiding them their own common rooms, and then finally the rest of the students started to leave.

Padfoot left with Evelyn, with an expression I couldn't exactly place but I was seeing it more often with him. Evelyn, however, had a warm smile as she leaned slightly into him. A few hopeful girls walked by Padfoot slowly, some doing an awkward strut that could be somewhat sexy, I suppose, but Padfoot remained oblivious to them as he continued to walk with Evelyn, chatting as if they were old chums. I looked to my left to talk to Lily, but she was already pacing two meters away from me. I quickly caught up with her, for she stopped in tracks and looked at Padfoot and Evelyn.

"It looks like I'm winning the bet." I stated from behind, to which she looked at me with a surprisingly gentle expression. I felt myself go dumb for a moment but I quickly kicked myself back into my senses.

"It's only the first night back here, Potter. It's not like I'll throw banners when I win…it's just a known fact that your best friend can't commit. I'm not looking forward to seeing my own best friend getting her heart broken. I know it will happen but it's a question of when…" she looked a bit sad saying this but then met my gaze with determination.

"Padfoot adores her much more than you think." I stated earnestly to which she looked at me with hesitation in her features.

"Why do you insist on using those bloody stupid nicknames?" she changed the subject, to which I suspect she wasn't comfortable to discussing our bet. I went along with her but I felt a stab in my pride for I never thought much of the nicknames the Marauders used.

"It's a secret, love." I put a finger over my lips to emphasize my point but she just rolled her eyes.

"It's idiotic if you ask me." she retorted as she started walking once more. I followed her for I assumed that she was making her way to the expecting McGonagall at the top of the stairs.

"I never did ask, but your opinion is valued greatly." I replied as we finally made it to the waiting McGonagall. She gave us a nod and a slight smile.

"Congratulations, Miss Evans, Potter." Lily beamed once more while I grinned at dear old Minnie.

"Why thank you, Minnie." I replied to which she gave me a warning look. I found it best to shut up and listen to what was expected of me.

…

Well, I found it hard to listen, really, since Lily Evans just insisted on looking gorgeous. It was rather distracting, really.

* * *

"We are not making our password 'Elvendork.'" Lily looked up at me with fierce eyes, as I felt defeated.

"It's a lovely name, though." I argued back, to which she ignored me and told the Portrait of a balding man how Hogwarts: A History would work as the password. Now really, my password was much better! Of course, she had to go and choose a bloody book that no one read besides her. Speaking of books…

"Hey, Evans, remember that one time Sirius and I stole your romance novel that was pretty much about me and you?" Lily turned her head around at nearly a 180-degree angle. Her face was twisted into a sneer with a scowl with a hint of hate but before she could snap at me, the Portrait door opened to reveal a rather spectacular common room. It was rather multi-colored, with greens, silvers, reds, blues, blacks, and golds but it was coordinated very well. Thoughts soared through my mind speculating on whether Dumbledore had been an interior designer or not.

"…A bit too much, don't you think?" Lily thought aloud as she gazed upon the Common Room. I suppose they chose all these colors to keep an equality between the Head Boy and Head Girl, only being a slight chance they would come from the same house, but seeing how Lily and I were both from the great Gryffindor house, it didn't matter much.

"I think it's rather hip." I replied to which she rolled her eyes and pointed her wand to our surroundings, getting rid of certain colors until it was only reds and golds, just like the Gryffindor common room. I suppose it did look a bit better but I couldn't help but argue.

"I think Dumbledore would find it insulting that you changed the Common Room of our splendid, _private_, place." I waggled my eyebrows at the word private to which she gave me a ghastly look.

"Professor Yulie could have decorated this with her oh-so marvelous seer powers, _Potter_," she spat my name with disgust to which I held a finger up as I clicked my tongue at her.

"Tsk, tsk, love, we were supposed to go on first name basis, I made sure to have McGonagall insist on that." she only me yet another dirty glare and promptly made her way to the curtains, to straighten them and such.

"I don't see why you had to go and change everything…" I stated as I walked up behind her. She froze and swiftly turned around, with a hint of smirk twitching on her face. She, however, worked hard to keep it straight as she looked up at me with a serious face.

"Pot…_James_," she forced herself to say while I found myself grinning, "May I make a little bet of my own?"

"Why 'course, _Lily_." It really felt good to call her by her first name without being scolded, even if she did wince ever so slightly.

"Okay, well, let me put it bluntly to you, for you don't seem to get things any other way from me, I bet you cannot shut your mouth for the rest of the night." she turned away from me, indicating it was a joke but I shuffled to her side and tried to catch her eye.

"Interesting bet, Lily," she winced again as if I said You-Know-Who's name. I leaned against the now red wall as she pulled a bit harder at the curtains.

"What are you willing to wager?" I asked as I stared at her intently. Her fingers fumbled slightly at my gaze to which I found myself smirking a bit. She continued to ignore me as she moved away from the curtains to expect our rather new fireplace. That's right, _our_ fireplace.

"How about I make it for you? That makes bet much more fun. How about you give me a little kiss in the Great Hall?" she paused slightly at first but shot me a warning look that could rival McGonagall's look, but she was still listening.

"Alright, make it a peck on the cheek." I quickly bartered to which she snorted and then laughed quietly.

"You could never be quiet, Potter." she retorted as she squatted down to poke at the embers of the fireplace, conscious of the fact I would indeed stare at her bum if she bent over.

"Yes I could." I argued back, sounding like a child to which I cursed myself as Lily snorted once more.

"Fine then, since you _insist_ upon it. However, if you fail, which you will, you will…" she drifted off into thought. Then, her eyes widened a bit as she thought of something. She then bit her lip to, what I assume, prevent a smile.

"You will pretend to sob in Sirius's shoulder in front of the Great Hall." I looked at her as I tried to imagine doing so only I couldn't for I never sob in anyone's shoulder…I don't even sob!

"That's bloody absurd! How the hell did you think of that?" I asked to which she gave me an all-too pleasant smile. I swear, she spends too much time with that Wickett bloke.

"It's bloody absurd to think of me kissing you." she retorted as she stood up from the fireplace. She then gazed at the rest of the common, smaller than the Gryffindor one, but it was certainly cozy. It had pillows neatly arranged in a corner that were all red and gold now. Bookcases covered the south wall, with subjects that were unknown to me for the moment, for I didn't get a chance to look at them. A fairly big sized desk nestled in the corner of the room, with an armchair and a reading desk in the opposite corner. A loveseat couch was settled in front of the fireplace, with a nice cherry wood coffee table with an issue of the Daily Prophet settled upon it with a dish full of candy that I was a bit wary to eat, for I didn't know how old it was. In other words, it was fairly handsome.

"Well, we're all entitled to our opinions…" I stated as she glanced at the watch on her wrist that I assumed to be muggle-made for it was very plain.

"Potter, you have to shut up in three…two…one." she looked up at me with another fake smile and then nestled herself into the couch. I sat on the floor, near the fireplace, and looked at her for a good ten minutes. She ignored me as if I was just air and flipped through the pages on the Daily Prophet.

"You can give up anytime, _James,_" she would taunt every so often, which only would strike up my suspicions. Finally, after about forty minutes of me staring at her and her flipping through the Daily Prophet thrice, she left for the bathroom that I hadn't bothered to look at. She looked rather dejected, much to my satisfaction. Instead, I was examining the bookshelves, which was full of books that seemed to be left behind by previous Heads. I was flipping through the pages of a paranoid girl that was convinced that the Head Boy was going to molest her in her sleep because he just told her she had pretty eyes. Merlin, women were so bloody odd…

"OH MY GOD!" Lily shrieked at the top of her lungs and then let out a blood-curdling scream. I quickly drew my wand from my robes and paced to the bathroom door. I knocked rapidly, aware of the fact she might be nude, and shook at the doorknob only to hear silence.

"LILY?" I yelled through the door, only to receive more silence. I shook the doorknob three more times and then finally pointed my wand at the door,

"_Alohomora_." I muttered as I slammed the door open.

"LILY? ARE YOU OKAY?" I cried once more to only see her sitting calmly upon the counter, wearing a haughty smirk that didn't look as beautiful as it usually did…

"I'm splendid, really, to know that I was right." I opened my mouth only to have nothing come out. I felt anger but then I felt amused. I felt relived but I felt ashamed of myself as well. In other words, my emotions were a bloody mess.

All I knew is that Lily could really have an upper hand on me.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Why do you insist on standing here, Lily? Shouldn't we just go inside now? I mean we can just meet Sirius in there as usual." Evelyn asked me as she nudged me. I just held up a finger for her to wait as we stood outside the entrance of the Great Hall. She just made some sort of impatient sound as a rumble escaped from her stomach.

"Oh God, will you shut up?" she cried at it, which caused a few first years to stare at her.

"What? Didn't your mothers teach you not to fucking stare? Is it not normal to be hungry?" she snapped at them to which they quickly filed into the Great Hall from Evelyn's cranky stares.

"Trust me, when you see this…you won't care about starving." I replied, as a grin couldn't help but form across my mouth. We stood there for a few minutes, only to have Geoff and Cliff join us. I noticed that Cliff was standing rather close to Geoff and looked at them curiously. Geoff, for once, was quiet, though I think he was just being dramatic for he wore an overdramatic frown that mirrored Evelyn's as he hugged his stomach rather hard. However, he caught my eye and shot me a curious look back.

"What?" he asked as he scratched his head. I looked to him and then to Cliff, whom had seemed oblivious for he appeared to be lost in happy thoughts.

"Are you dating Cliff?" I asked to which Geoff gave me a fully bewildered look. This woke Cliff from his thoughts and he quickly gave me a look to shut up.

"Are you mad, Lily? CLIFF'S IN LOVE WITH POTTER." He said this a bit too loud for Evelyn promptly stomped on his foot to which he let out a yelp of pain. Cliff, however, looked dejected and looked into the crowd before him. I followed Cliff's gaze to see that Pot…_James_, as Professor McGonagall had insisted upon me calling him, was walking a bit slowly next to Sirius. He then caught my anticipating gaze and then looked hesitantly at Sirius. He shot me a pleading look to which I just kept my gaze on him firmly. His body heaved as he let out a small sigh and then pulled the chattering Sirius into a firm hug. I started to count for three minutes for that was the decided time limit last night.

"OH, SIRIUS…" Po…James cried unbelievingly to my ears but to others, it sounded quite real for Geoff was absolutely speechless. Sirius looked rather pitiful for he was clearly confused as James started to sniff loudly, as if he were sobbing.

"What…what the fuck, Prongs?" he stated simply as James's body started to become more believable. It continued to heave with fake sobs as he just shouted Sirius's name once more.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME JAMES." he yelled in a normal voice which made me rise an eyebrow for he sounded annoyed now but he sniffed loudly once more and then patted Sirius's back once more. Sirius looked as if he wanted to shove James away but couldn't bring himself to. As soon as I reach to my conclusion of three minutes, James quickly pulled away from Sirius and then rushed right towards me. For a moment, a rush of fear hit my body for he truly looked angry, and then I was backed up against the wall to which he leaned over me and whispered into my ear:

"Keep in mind, love, that you leave your bedroom door unlocked," he said this tauntingly, to which my face flamed for I remembered walking in from my shower to find my knickers, that were placed on my bed along with the rest of my clothes, had mysteriously vanished. I looked up at him while anger threatened to rumble from my throat but he only gave me an all too innocent look.

"Potter, where are they?" I hissed at him to which he only gave me a half shrug as he pulled away.

"You'll have to be more specific, _Lily_." he said this an indifferent voice but his smirk that hung loosely on the corner of his mouth gave it away to me, that he knew _exactly_ what I was talking about. He then turned around and walked calmly into the Great Hall, ignoring all the bewildered stares. Sirius, however, didn't follow P- _James_ for once for he had a slight look of fear on his face. Instead, he made his way towards Evelyn and put his arm around her, perhaps the way a friend would do. I gazed at the couple in front of me skeptically for I had not seen Sirius acting decent around any of his girlfriends but it only made me feel even more paranoid, as if Sirius thought of Evelyn more as a friend.

"I think Pro…James," Sirius looked out of place saying this but decided to be true to his friend's request "has been sniffing some of those mushrooms that Sprout keeps in her classroom." Evelyn laughed at this while Geoff asked Sirius many questions concerning James's sexuality.

"Why, are you gay for him, mate?" Sirius grinned a bit devilishly while Geoff made quite a disgusted face.

"No, I have feelings for no one," I couldn't miss the quick glance he gave towards Evelyn, whom suddenly seemed a bit fallen "I was speaking for Cliff, you see."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but…Pr-…_James_ is in love with Lily, as he has since the Third Year. Really, you should applaud him for being so devoted." I only snorted at this and then made my way into the Great Hall, anxious about all our N.E.W.T. courses.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me…" I murmured to myself as I compared my schedule with _James_. He had really insisted for half the first class period, which was Transfiguration, that I had to give in…Oh, God! When do I _ever_ bloody give in?

"What?" James peeked eagerly over my shoulder to which I quickly moved a few steps away, only to have him follow.

"We have all the same classes!" I cried as I took my seat and slumped onto my table. Silence came from James for more than thirty seconds, so I finally looked at him to see that he looked he was going to do a victory dance.

"All my classes were chosen for me since I'm going to be an Auror…don't tell me you are going to be one too, Lily?" he looked at me eagerly to which I turned my head away.

"Fine, I won't." I sniffed for I wasn't looking forward to sharing the same career field with him. I mean it might be bearable to have all of these classes with Evelyn, but no, she had to go and take specific classes for _Healing_. Sirius was a bit bothered to learn that they wouldn't have all the same classes as they usually did for he dropped Herbology and she dropped History of Magic. She was in this class, but she was sitting next to Sirius, whom was behind James and I. Bloody hell, do I hate saying his first name…why does it even matter if the Head Boy and Head Girl hate each other? Okay, I mean why does it matter that the Head Boy is an utter imbecile and the Head Girl acknowledges that fact?

"Aw, Lily, we really should get along now since…well…we're going to be seeing each other for _years_ now that we share the same career interests." I tried to ignore these annoying words of his but it just rung in my ears for the whole entire day.

I was stuck with James Potter for nearly the rest of my life.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter two! I'm sorry if it was a bit dry, I swear it will pick up soon. I know this took awhile to post but to be honest, I had a sudden case of writer's block :(. Well, tell me your opinions and such in a review. Thank you for reading! This time, I think I shall update sooner for I feel I have a grip on the plotline now. So, I was thinking an update every two weeks. Perhaps once a week. Though, I don't want to make any false promises. I'll see you soon :)- Bobby.**


	3. Bet Number Three: Nancyboys

**Summary: **"Want to make a bet on that?" his eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in those blasted messy bangs of his. "I will accept your proposition and win, Potter." I spat back, shaking his outreached hand, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into.

**Full Summary: **Lily Evans has picked up a rather nasty habit: Gambling. Well, more like betting, really. Seventh Year was just supposed to be a nice, simple year as usual and things would end easily, that is until a certain James Potter steps into the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. From love to hate, life to death, Lily Evans had found herself betting on everything with James Potter. Perhaps she shouldn't have placed that first bet on her best friend's romance or perhaps she should have stopped when she placed that bet on how long James Potter could ignore her. Lily Evans tells herself she can stop whenever she wants but can she really?

**Pairings:** **JPLE**, SiriusOC, Some OCOC flings that might bore you but alas, I am a romantic person…somewhat.

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile, I know! I'm sorry; I've just had so much going on. It would take awhile to type it out but I assure you I am alive. It also didn't help that I had a bit of a writer's block but I am on my own track again! Haha, you see something odd went down this week. On another site, harrypotterfanfiction, my story was stolen from me and I didn't know until **Notes-and-Photographs** notified me, so thank you once again! Oddly, it inspired me to write.

Amaterazu Setsuko: Believe me, James will win quite a few bets. I like to think that Lady Luck tends to be on his side ;)

**Katana Riddle:** I am sorry to keep you waiting so long. I hope you didn't give up hope. … That sentence sounded odd.

**friesianlover: **Long time no see! Thanks to your review and our lovely talk on the phone, I'm all ready to start writing again. Hope to see you soon!

**crazyladywithabag: **I am sorry to say that I will have to join you in the category of being one of those crazy teenagers who gives a damn about Shakespeare. And I apologize for tormenting you so :(

**Thanks to: **arrowgirl23, Katana Riddle, madpoet08, siriusblack992, ahoyhoy, Amaterazu Setsuko, friesianlover, xxemokid101, crazyladywithabag and chick-flick108 for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have rewritten the Epilogue in the Seventh Book by having Sirius and Fred jump out of a cake screaming "SURPRISE!" I think people would have liked that ending better. ):**

* * *

Why did I want to be Head Girl so badly? Honestly, I was so excited about it during the Summer Holidays; I now found it hard to feel the same enthusiasm. Perhaps it has to do with a certain git who was made Head Boy. It doesn't help that I have to patrol the Corridors and such with the said git.

Well, we split up for most of it, but for some absurd safety reasons, we have to patrol the Grounds together. Pot-…_James_ tried to explain to me it was because someone would want to kidnap me but I managed to tune him out as I busted each Broom Closet open.

That part was a bit exciting, really. You didn't know what to expect, well, besides snogging couples. But it was _who_ was snogging with each other that struck my interest. So far, we only caught one couple that happened to I know, for certain, that was an affair. How do I know this?

Well, the girl kept saying, "Don't tell Liam, please!" even though I didn't have the slightest idea who he was. James, however, seemed to know, or pretended that he did, and pulled off quite the lecture. It was so intense; I forgot that he was James Sodding Potter for a moment.

"We would know better than to interfere willingly between students' personal lives, though I can't say I am proud to call you a Gryffindor. This is little act makes you a coward since you have no courage to face your current boyfriend. And as for you," he looked at the boy, who appeared to be a Ravenclaw "You're a Ravenclaw, aren't you? Then use your wits and think that maybe instead of us, it would have been this girl's boyfriend that caught you well…snogging her face off. Really, it's one thing to catch a couple snogging, but to catch a couple cheating? Well, I would suggest ending things with either this here fellow or the poor bloke…I mean poor man that thinks his girlfriend loves him. Ten points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." He then dismissed them to which they quickly scurried off.

"Do you know her boyfriend or something?" I asked finally after shaking off my shock. He then looked at me, slightly surprised as if he wasn't expecting me to talk. I expected him to tell me that it was some player on his Quidditch team or something and he needed things to be okay for his next game but he just shook his head.

"No, but I feel bad for the bloke." he replied in a softer tone I haven't heard him use that, I admit, sparked a little curiosity about him. I mean he even deducted points from our own house, while I had been expecting him to abuse his privilege and take away all of Slytherin's points.

"Oh, well…you could have let me say something as well. I mean I must have looked idiotic standing there." I suppose this really wasn't his fault since I was slightly shocked at the time but I didn't want him to think that I would swoon over his temporary sense of maturity.

"Yeah, well, we could just say that you were dumbfounded by my newfound ways of being a man." James smirked at me while I fumed silently; for once I didn't know what to say.

"I suppose speechless as well." he mused to partly me and partly to himself. He grinned at me and made his way to another broom closet, pressing his ear to its door.

I tried to act calm but I felt my face grow flush with anger. I continued to watch him as he leaned against the door, listening, his hands pushing themselves slightly against the wooden door. After a moment of 'suspense', one of his hands itched near the doorknob and wrapped itself tightly around it. He then turned it swiftly and shoved the door open only to be greeted with silence and no matter of life.

"Oh, that's swell, _James_," I drawled with sarcasm "Your inflated ego caused you to nearly throw that door off. I'm just about to swoon off my feet." I faked a stumble to add an effect which only made him chuckle sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the next broom closet. I gave a knock of caution to escape the previous episode only to open the door to nothing, just as James had.

Soon enough, we ran into fellow Prefects, Remus Lupin and Jane Clearwater, to which James greeted a bit too enthusiastically. I suspected that he was relived to leave on his patrol early and I think Remus shared the same thought since he frowned slightly.

"It's good to see that we have some help here! Moon…_Remus_, is there anyone else on duty?" James made no attempt to hide the hope on his face. That only added to my list of reasons I found him to be pig-headed.

"Yes…but some are on the second floor while others are on the fourth." Remus explained while James nodded. Remus continued to frown as James went on, inquiring of their status of work.

"So, I take it that you patrolled at least one floor this evening? Perhaps two?" James asked eagerly, which made Jane Clearwater giggle. I made a slight attempt not to show disgust; I had forgotten how popular the prat was with my fellow gender.

"Yes, but the dungeons still need to be…" Remus started but was cut off by Jane. I shared Remus's distaste while James took in account what Jane was telling him.

"Remus and I could finish up this evening's round if you and Lily need to assess bigger issues. I mean surely being Head _Boy_ and well Head Girl requires much more than Prefects." I wanted to shout and scream at the twit for pretty much spoon-feeding his ego. While there were more responsibilities to being Heads, it did not give James the right to dump his work on others.

"Oh, stop it, Katie! You're much too kind…" James started while Remus gave a quiet snort of laughter at Jane's face taking a look of shock. The idiot misplaced her name entirely. I wondered if she regretted taking on some git's workload while he didn't even know her name.

"Yes, do stop it," I intervened which directed all stares at me "I mean his poor memory can't comprehend the fact that Heads are honorable and, well, do _not_ slack off. Remus and _Jane_, we will finish up tonight's round by patrolling the dungeons. Please double-check the broom closets and the spare one in the Entrance hall. But other than that, you two are free to go on your separate ways." James figured out his mistake and smiled an apology grin at Jane, whom smiled back in a slightly peevish manner. Remus looked as though as he was going to laugh but decided against it.

"Thank you, Lily. Come on, _Jane_, we should finish up quickly." Jane mumbled something in half-hearted agreement while James shot a quick glare at Remus for agreeing so easily. He responded with a smile that was rare for him, it was much like one that Sirius would flash at Evelyn whenever he angered her. Times like those made me wonder why Evelyn insisted on dating him.

"Merlin, Lily, you never know when to ease up, do you?" James finally said after a moment of silence. I sent him a pointed look in return.

"You never know when to grow up." I stated as I walked towards to the entrance back into the castle. James quickly caught up, huffing a bit in anger I suppose.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded which made me scoff. He had to be joking; he could not have been that dense.

"You have had the privilege of living the high life. Pampered since birth, you, James Potter, have no idea how to work for something!" I snapped as I continued to look ahead of myself.

"I do too!" he protested as we began to pace down the first flight of stairs. I glanced at him as we began to walk down the cold corridor that led to the dungeons.

"Oh, is that so? Please, do tell me!" I challenged as I submerged myself deeper into the darkness of the eerie basement of Hogwarts. I never really could understand how the Slytherin house managed to live in such a cold, stale place.

"I've worked my arse off for four years to impress you, Lily Evans!" he snapped back. I heard him pull his wand out which set off many alerts in my body. The prat was going to hex me just because I insulted him!

"You watch yourself, _Potter_! Don't you dare pull a hex on me!" I shouted at him, drawing my wand and whipping it behind me, not sure of where James was exactly. His shuffled slightly which caused me to get the jitters. I started to wave my wand aimlessly in a frantic state.

"Calm down, _Lily_," Potter hissed as he muttered an incantation "_Lumos_. There, all I wanted was some light. Now you know where to hex me." I stared at James, whom was a meter away from my wand. I fought the coming crimson at my idiotic assumption. I decided to follow his suit and lit my own wand as well.

"Did you really expect me to hex you?" James asked as we checked room after room, each of them creepier than the previous one.

"Well, you sounded angry." I explained poorly as my fingers grabbed the old-fashioned metal ring on one door to well, um, a classroom I suppose.

"I wasn't angry, just frustrated. Besides, even if I were angry, I wouldn't dare try to hex you. You would just counter it with something ghastly." James chuckled slightly while I found myself smiling. However, I quickly shook my amusement away as I remembered what caused him to get 'frustrated', as he put it.

"Well, James, I would suggest perhaps changing your ways to make your those four years worthwhile." I stated as he checked a room himself. He paused while the old door creaked open. Hazel eyes met mine, full of unreadable feelings. I felt self-conscious while he just looked at me.

"Are you saying you want to date me?" he questioned as he looked into the eerie room. He tried to keep himself cool but I could see his hand tremble slightly.

"What? No! I was saying that maybe you and I could get along if you, well, matured a little. It would be easier for the both of us. I did not say anything about dating." I explained while James stuck his head in the room, surveying its contents.

"But you implied it." he retorted as he pulled his head back. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the room across his. I knocked on it, for caution's sake, and then pushed against the door.

"Stop twisting my words." I replied as I continued to push against the door. It wouldn't budge.

I sucked in a breath of frustration as I began to push my body weight on it. James soon saw my struggle and came to my side.

"Try kicking the bottom. It might be sticking," he advised as he hovered over me. I ignored him as I continued to press against it, giving a little grunt.

"Really, don't be stubborn and just follow my advice." he remarked as he leaned against the wall on my right.

I continued to ignore him. The door was being just as stubborn as I was.

"For God's sake," James went behind me and gave the bottom of the door a swift kick, causing it to fly open. Due to James's wits, I fell flat on the dirty floor of the dungeon. Pain sent me a greeting card that read: "Hope you missed me!"

"Ugh…" a groan came from the reason for my pain. I looked above me to see that James was sprawled on me.

"Get off me you cad!" I barked at him which made him scramble off quickly. My back ached as I made my way off the ground slowly. I then proceeded to brush myself of the dirt that floor had graced me with.

"If you had just followed my advice…" James started but I cleared my throat for him to shut up. He responded with glorious silence as I picked up my wand and looked all over the room. It was just another bloody dungeon with bleeding dust everywhere.

"I do say," came a voice from the entrance of the room "What is the matter?"

I looked to see Professor Slughorn standing in the doorway. He must have heard some commotion in his office and rushed out on his jolly way to confront the problem. He faced brightened at me, which made his jellyrolls lift slightly. I tried not to cringe.

"Miss Evans! Just how were your holidays? I look forward to see your skills this year. I heard you made Head Girl! I congratulate you! Though, I think Dumbledore got a bit sloppy on Head boy..." he continued to go on, ignoring James's existence, which James made a face at.

"Oh, thank you Professor. I am looking forward to your future lessons too." I replied to which Professor Slughorn chuckled at. James mocked his chuckle silently, sticking his stomach out as if he was fat. I tried not to smile while Professor Slughorn went on about how glorious my final year would be. James continued to mock him, rubbing his stomach every so often.

"Goodness, a Seventh Year already! I remember when you brightened up my room the first day you walk in my class. Ah, what a vivid memory. I had a feeling you would prove yourself to be a splendid student. Now what's with the mess here? Making evening rounds, I presume?" Professor Slughorn inquired, looking at my dusty robes. My cheeks flamed slightly.

"Uh, yes. James and I were just finishing, really." Professor Slughorn's eyes went to James, whom had composed himself in the nick of time.

"Oh, I see you're making a good attempt this year, Mr. Potter. Let's try to keep it this way for your final year, agreed?" James nodded and grinned slightly at him, which only made the Professor click his tongue.

"Well, then, I will retire to my office. Welcome back, Miss Evans…and Mr. Potter." With one last pointed stare, Professor Slughorn walked out of the dusty room. James and I remained silent until the footsteps faded away.

"Every time I see that fat bloke, I hate him even more." James finally said as I walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and sighed as he fell into step with me.

"If you didn't persist on angering him so much, maybe you two could stand each other." I explained as we approached the stairs. He looked at me in return.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a boring fellow, I wouldn't feel compelled to bring life to his class." I frowned at this since all I could remember him doing was breaking various flasks, starting fights, and being a sarcastic prat. I did not remember being filled with life, as he put it.

"You nearly destroyed his classroom last year!" I exclaimed which made him laugh. I had missed the punch line of the supposed joke.

"That was your spaz of friend, Wickett, who started it. I merely defended myself." He protested as I found myself rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"That had gotten me a detention, I believe." It all came back to me. James and Geoff were punching the hell out of each other while Evelyn and Sirius got into some spat. It ended up with Evelyn slapping Sirius, making some huge cracking sound that stopped the fight. Of course, I participated by snapping James's glasses in two. Oh yes, that was certainly full of life.

"Oh, I remember that. I was paired with Evelyn. She's kind of odd, you know?" I nodded slightly as we emerged from the dungeons and landed on the first floor. There were only three more floors to go. Bloody fantastic.

"I suppose. Because of Sirius, she got tons of detentions last year." I pointed out as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. James tried to keep up but I quickened my pace so he wouldn't feel too comfortable with me.

"Well, detentions can be fun." he argued which made me blink. That idiot had the oddest idea of fun.

"I swear, you couldn't go a week without getting into some sort of trouble." I remarked as we came upon the second floor. I made my way down the to corridor that led to the third floor. James quickly caught up and laughed once more. Maybe Sirius was right about me lacking a sense of humor since I did not get these supposed jokes I made.

"Do I smell an arising bet?" James called from the bottom of the stairs as I practically ran up them. He dashed up them as I left the corridor to find our common room. I knew what was going to unfold and I didn't want to get wrapped up in it.

"I really don't want to know what you're smelling!" I called back, pacing away. James only took this as encouragement since he nearly jogged by my side now.

"Oh come on now, I rather like doing this with you!" He teased as we turned a corner. I hastened my pace in return.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, you loon." I retorted as I stopped at the portrait of the balding man, signaling our common room. I had never felt so relived. That moment, however, was quickly crushed.

"_Hogwarts: A History._" I told the portrait to which he shook his head. I frowned in return, as I demanded why he wouldn't permit my entrance.

"That's the password I believe I set." The balding man shook his head once more, taking a huge turkey leg to his mouth. He bit a mouthful off and chewed slowly, almost in a monotonous manner. Really, Dumbledore could have chosen a more interesting painting rather than some fat old man.

"Okay, listen to me: _HOG-WARTS – A – HIS- STO-RY_." I pronounced slowly as he moved onto a plate of cheese. He looked at me as he slowly brought a piece of mozzarella to his mouth. Silence pursued as he popped it in his mouth and chomped slowly. I was going to chomp on my own lip soon since I was so stressed.

"Are you mute or something? Goodness, I said the password. Let me in you blasted waste of canvas!" I snapped at it to which the balding man glared at me and began to cut his steak into tiny pieces. Merlin, I was going to be stuck there for ages.

"What's the problem here, my dear Lily?" James said behind which made me jump. The idiot had this habit of invading your personal space at the least expected moments. However, as infuriated as I was, I chose to tell him.

"I can't get into the Common Room even though I said the password!" I exclaimed as the balding portrait started to unpeel a banana. I fought the creeping amazement about how fast the painting could eat since it was clearly unhealthy and well, he was just a git.

"Oh, about that, I changed the password to _Nancy-Boy_ since it was easier to remember." I blinked at him in return.

"You're joking." I finally said after a moment of silence. James's grin in return was all the reassuring I needed.

I fought hard to control my anger, but it was getting harder due to the beaming idiot and the fat git chomping on, now, lamb chops.

"Why…What…Goodness, Potter! _Nancy-Boy_? _NANCY-BOY_? Of all bloody words to come up with, _NANCY-BOY?_" There went my effort for controlling my anger.

James let out a daft guffaw, which I found myself mocking.

"_Hur hur hur_! You're cute; you're adorable! Really, Potter, are you ten?" My face flushed with anger while James shuffled his feet, trying to feign some look of shame.

"Well, your password was dull and I was trying to think of something! Then I saw that Morris fellow talking to Wickett and the banner "NANCY-BOYS!" appeared in my head. It was really funny since then Wickett started shrieking about how much of a priss Morris was. It was during lunch I think, since that was when I was going to get my new book for Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"Pot…_James_! You're rambling. Goodness, this is the worse first day ever." I groaned as my palm met my face. I had spent the whole day with not only James Potter, but his splendid best friend as well; that best friend being, of course, Sirius Black.

However, Sirius was not bad today since he spent it sulking about how he and Evelyn didn't have _all_ their bloody classes together. She still had Potions, D.A.D.A., Transfiguration and Herbology!

The only differences were their electives, which Evelyn had to continue History of Magic and Muggle Studies in able to be a Healer, which she had revealed to me recently.

"I'm sorry to hear that…is there anything I can do, Lily?" He asked in this solemn voice that made me want to throw him out the nearest window. Of course, the idiot probably could float in the air with his inflated ego.

"Yes! OPEN THE DAMNED PORTRAIT!" I nearly shrieked at him, which made his solemn look falter slightly. He held his hands up slightly in protest and stepped in front of me.

"All right then…_ahem_…Nancy-boy." He announced in the most ludicrous voice I had ever heard. It was like he was trying to be serious with such a password. Really, James Potter proved to be one of the most foolish men ever!

The portrait, however, paid no mind to the ridiculous tone of his voice and swung open. We were met with the blazing reds and bright gold tapestries. I, however, did not feel like fawning over the beautiful room at the moment and stormed off to my personal dorm. James, however, stopped me by calling out something very provoking.

"So, I take it then that your 'luck' isn't very reliable?" I turned to see James leaning against the doorway of the entrance to the Common Room. My frown met his smirk.

"What the hell are you rambling about now?" I demanded, itching to get away.

James just chuckled and continued to smirk at me, until a cough interrupted his façade. Our eyes went to the portrait of the balding man, whom stared back at us. He then slowly made a swinging motion, indicating that he wanted James to move.

"Oh, uh, sure…mate?" James's voice was weak as he said this. Clearly his reflexes were as well since he was dumbly shoved aside as the portrait slammed shut. I bit my lip to keep my own mouth from smirking.

"Er, uh, anyways, you know what I mean, Lily." And here the façade came back. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. After a few moments of tension, he finally spoke.

"I would like to take you up on that offer of what you suggested earlier. I mean, about how you said I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting into trouble." He spoke suavely, I admit, but I didn't fall for that type of tone. I mean it really wasn't that hard to resist, unless you happened to be a dumb tart.

"I wasn't implying a bet." I stated, turning to leave. James, however, was not finished.

"You might change your mind if I offer some interesting stakes…"

My worst mistake that night was giving him my full attention.

* * *

**James's POV**

I didn't know what Lily was raving on about; my start for Seventh Year was proving to be quite satisfactory. Actually, it was above satisfactory; it exceeded expectations. In fact, it was starting out to be outstanding.

Unlike the other years, it was not just merely satisfactory. Actually, my second year proved to be quite poor since I was often bored.

Then my third year at Hogwarts started and I made an exciting discovery: one of my best mates was a werewolf. I thought that maybe the start of my Animagus transformation was outstanding but I didn't feel as exhilarated as I had with Lily, whom I spent the whole day with.

Of course, I probably came off as a giddy schoolgirl to Lily, but it was so new for me to interact with her so much. I mean there were times where we acted like decent chums, which was very encouraging. Of course, a second later, I would set Lily off since I did something foolish but at least she scolded me with my first name. And that, my friend, was a first.

I mean I thought my day would have started off horribly, what with me sobbing on Sirius's shoulder, which was completely fake by the way, but it seems the tables had turned on Lily.

She had also developed a habit of gambling since we had made three bets in the last forty-eight hours.

"Oi, mate, wipe that dumb grin off your face and pay attention." Sirius brought me back from my thoughts. Yes, _Sirius_. Padfoot was a fun name to call him by, but it was time to take it down a notch.

"Anyways, Prongs," Well, Sirius still liked his pet name for me "As I was saying, since we barely won the Quidditch Cup last year, I was thinking we should have longer practices on Friday evenings. I arranged four practices in advance and we could develop Hornby into a decent keeper since Frank left us. God bless the chap in his Auror training. That's what Evelyn says anyways. Speaking of which, I might have to ditch out on Saturday practice during our third week since I really do need some quality…"

"Pad…Sirius, shut your mouth for a moment!" I snapped, angry that he took my gleeful thoughts of Lily away. Sirius raised his eyebrows in return. I held a finger up for him to stay silent.

"Okay, let's start with one issue. First off, we barely won the cup last year because of _you_." Sirius made a face of protest but was cut off by Moon…er, um, _Remus_, whom was sitting across from us, enjoying his breakfast.

"He's right, you know. You were much too obsessed with Evelyn." My victory grin overpowered Sirius's scowl. I surveyed the Gryffindor Table, looking for that luminous red hair while Sirius continued to glare at me.

"Well, fine, I did get too carried with my plan, which was bloody brilliant for your information, but I do not regret anything with Evelyn." Sirius picked up a few pieces of toasts as he said this. I rolled my eyes.

"Save the speech for your beloved. Anyways, back to addressing your ranting. As for practices on Friday, I do not object. I think I could get a Prefect to do my rounds for me for a month." Sirius nodded in return but I could tell he was still sore about me dismissing his love speech.

"Moony could do it, yes?" Sirius looked to Remus, who had frozen in mid-chew. He blinked and then slowly shook his head.

"No." was all he said as he cut himself another piece of French toast. Sirius and I shared an identical frown in return.

"Why not?" I demanded, feeling slightly hurt. It was not often my best mates didn't stay by my side.

"It couldn't be possible for me since I have Wizard's Chess Club on Friday evenings." I shook my head, astonished.

"Wizard's Chess over your own mates? Really, Moo…Remus!" I caught myself just as Lily and Company! sauntered over.

"MOO? I swear, you turn more and more into cow every day, Potter." Wickett smiled at me in a way that made me want to strangle him. Then again, I wanted to strangle him for existing.

Evelyn laughed, as she always bloody did, and made her way to sit next to Sirius, whom forgot his mates' existence and focused all of his attention on inquiring why her skirt was so short.

"Why is it hiked up so high?" Sirius tugged on her skirt, refraining her from sitting. Evelyn sighed and sent him a pointed look in return.

"I didn't hike it up! It's not even that high! It's like, what, an inch higher?" she retorted, slapping his hand away from her hemline. He responded by tugging it down once more.

"It's an inch too high if you ask me." he frowned slightly as his fingers rubbed the fabric. Her face flushed slightly in either embarrassment or anger, perhaps both, as she pulled away and sat down.

"I don't recall barging in here, demanding that you tell me if you think my skirt is too high." she summoned her plate and filled her cup while Sirius did some sort of mocking laugh.

"Oh, you're cute; charming, really. I just don't want you giving blokes the wrong impression." Evelyn paused and sent him a vicious look that would cue many people to shut up, but Sirius just smiled in return.

"Goodness, Sirius! Okay, I grew a few inches over the summer, maybe that's why it seems shorter. But, really now, not even my mum would fuss over this length, and she's like Geoff, except ten times worse." Wickett protested with a 'Hey!' while Morris sniggered and Lily chuckled, whom I noticed had ended up sitting next to Remus. Lucky bastard.

"Well, I don't like it." Sirius announced, folding his arms while Evelyn scoffed, looking rather disgusted. Silence pursued for a minute and just as I was about to change the topic, Evelyn started it up again.

"Really, who are you to say my skirt is too short?" she demanded from Sirius, who laughed yet again. Tension rose in the result.

"I, my dear lady, am your boyfriend. I was just voicing my opinion, that's all. I wouldn't throw a fit if you ran in stark naked." Remus snorted at this while Worm…Peter tittered uncertainly until Sirius shot him a glare. Evelyn made a face at Sirius. I looked to Lily to see her reaction. Her face met mine, to which she quickly looked away. I tried my hardest not to grin.

"Is that so, Sirius? Maybe I should just strip down and frolic around Hogwarts for all to see!" she looked at him while he focused on his food, paying no mind to her.

"Be my guest, love," he stated as he prodded his food with his fork, smiling to himself. I wasn't sure to be laugh or to feel Evelyn's irritation, so I remained quiet like the others.

"You think you're being so cute with your cheeky little attitude while in reality you're just a conceited prat!" Evelyn attacked her plate while Sirius chuckled to himself. This only fueled the…conversation, if you may.

"All I was saying was that your skirt was a little short. Maybe you should get a new one, love…"

"You want to see short, _Black_? I'll show you short!" Evelyn then stood up and pulled up her sweater and revealed her tucked in blouse. She then began to untuck her blouse and hiked up her skirt an inch or two. Morris was laughing his arse off at this while Geoff was acting like, well, his usual spaz self.

"EVELYN! THAT IS SINFUL AND UNCLEAN. LILY BILLY, DO SOMETHING! BRING THE HOLY WATER!" he then buried his face in Lily's shoulder, exclaiming he couldn't watch while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Geoff, she didn't even hike it that high. Not as much as a bint like Clara White, anyways." she reassured Geoff, whom just ignored her and wailed on and on. Remus looked somewhat amused at Lily's comment while Peter sent anxious looks to Sirius, whom was smiling but looked very peeved.

"You're right, love. That is pretty short. Good job, you've showed me up. I am speechless." This didn't help the situation since all Evelyn did was pull her skirt down to its original level. She then huffed off in a storm. Sirius gave a grunt in frustration as he stood up in response.

"Evelyn! It hasn't even been a bloody week since we've started school! Really!" he called as he went after her. Morris was subduing his laughter while Geoff put his hand to his own cheeks, exclaiming what an odd couple they were.

…

_Nancy-Boys_.

Lily's face, however, looked slightly pained.

Then, I remembered: The first bet.

Oh no, Sirius was not going ruin my chance. He certainly wouldn't fuck things up with his beloved girlfriend. Especially only after two days of their reunion.

…

Okay, maybe he would.

But that did not mean that I, James Potter, could not prevent the break-up from happening! Why, I was the genius at relationships; I really was.

Like for instance, when I was five, my Mum and Dad were having frequent spats. So, I kindly asked them to stop while sniffling a little. You can guess what happened next! Mum and Dad were performing the Mattress Mumbo in a jiffy!

I think that speaks for itself. There was also the time when Sirius had a girlfriend in his fourth year that he dated for a few months. The girl was a bloody tart, except not as tasteful.

I mean she would demand that Sirius would spend time with her at the most crucial moments like for example: ALL THE FUCKING TIME.

I must say that it did not go down well with Remus, Peter and me. In fact, we often had afternoon sessions dedicated on how much we hated the girl. She was really beginning to come between our friendships with Sirius.

Well, it may have been my relationship with Sirius that was in the most danger, but Remus and Peter shared my dislike! I was sure of it!

So, one fateful evening, I took it upon myself to tell Sirius that his girlfriend was idiotic and meddlesome.

I got a bloody lip in return but then, one week later, he found the said girl with Frederick Avery (this really annoying upperclassmen at the time that smelled of sardines in my opinion.) in the library.

If I said Avery was studying her body, would you get the picture?

Sirius then realized how right I was and our bond became tighter. I think if I didn't call his girlfriend a tart then Sirius would be in denial to this day, which means no Evelyn Hall.

No Evelyn Hall means there would be no Lily Evans for me. That situation itself would have threatened the future of the Marauders. Especially Remus and Peter, since they can pick from _both_ Evelyn and Lily's friends

In other words, it my genius counseling that brought everyone together.

…

Who the fuck was I kidding? I was scared shitless of losing that bet.

* * *

"Buy her roses!" Sirius looked up at me from the chair he was nestling in. I had gotten word that he was in sulking in the Gryffindor Common Room, refusing to speak to anyone.

Well, that was actually from Geoffrey Wickett, biggest spaz known to men, but still.

"Buy her some of those Sugar Quills!" I threw another suggestion, which had Sirius looking at me like a madman.

"Rub her feet! Yes, they like that!" Before Sirius could get up, I rushed over to the chair and placed my hands on the arms of it. I looked him in the eye.

"Tell her you love her to death, mate." Sirius blinked. I blinked back.

_Blink, blink_.

"Who is 'they'?" he finally inquired, shoving me off gently. I kindly backed off and turned towards the fireplace, which looked rather bland without the little miniature Quidditch field I would set up for decoration…

"Women." I responded, sticking my hands in my pockets. Sirius let out an understanding 'Ah!' but I could tell he was still confused. I turned towards him.

"If you have no other choice, then I guess you have to shag her." I sighed as I felt my mind slip slowly into the gutter of despair.

"What the bloody hell are you raving on about, Prongs?" Sirius looked as if he was debating on whether to laugh or to give me a left hook.

"Aren't you and Evelyn in a crisis?" I inquired, feeling like a schoolgirl a second time that day. I mean in Transfiguration, Evelyn wouldn't talk to him. Then in Potions, which was our third class, she just said snide remarks to him. I mean she still seemed pretty angry.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why the random uproar, mate?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I really had to ask him how to do that since it seemed appealing in an odd way.

"You two had that spat this morning." I explained which he shrugged at.

I shrugged back.

"We always have those. It's normal; we always kiss and make-up. Even if we were on the verge of breaking up, what's with the overwhelming concern? Do you have some odd fetish for watching us, Prongs?" his mouth cracked into a grin as he said this. A chuckle let loose from my mouth and I shook my head.

"No, it was just very new to me. I guess I haven't paid much attention to you two before." I admitted which made Sirius scoff.

"Well of course not! You're too busy mooning over Evans to notice the little 'Oh how I love you, sweetums!' and 'I love you more, my little bowl of scrumptious!' that Evelyn and I exchange." I blinked at this.

"Do you really…"

"No, Prongs. I think Lily would have our heads and throw them on some anti-romance stake in front of Hogwarts that had a sign that read: Beware Lovers, PDA is not permitted." I blinked again.

"Padfoot?" The nickname slipped, but it didn't matter at the time.

"Yes?"

"Stop hanging out with Wickett. You're beginning to scare me."

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I stared at the back of James's head in Transfiguration. It had been three days since we made that blasted bet, and here was little Mr. Potter, being the biggest suck-up.

Okay, he wasn't really being a suck-up since he didn't go around throwing fake compliments like Cliff's sister, Berenice, did.

It still bothered me, though. I mean James didn't even open his fat mouth during any of Professor McGonagall's lectures, which was something entirely new. Instead, he was taking notes! Yes, bloody _notes_!

I was ashamed to admit, but I was very much so surprised. Professor McGonagall even complimented James Sodding Potter on how well he performed all the spells and for his class behavior.

I swear I was going to burst out screaming about how much of a fraud he was. But of course, I restrained myself and continued to rely on the next two days for a potential slip-up. I mean the man loved to set dungbombs off for _fun_!

Then again, it didn't help that James complimented Professor Slughorn on his 'new' (not really) 'fresh' (it was quite stale actually) interior design for the dungeon classroom. Professor Slughorn, however, beamed and probably ran off to write him an invitation to the Slug Club.

Which was _my_ club, by the way.

Of course, there was also the instance where James didn't even speak to me during Herbology! No, not even a glance! Instead, he just tended his pretty little flowers like the pretty little boy he was.

The git was obviously playing mind games with me, which only infuriated me even more.

Then there was Lunch, where I had planned to skip in my cozy little Common Room, only to find him lounging on _my_ spot on the couch that was pretty claimed by _me_.

"Oh, hello, Lily." he said pleasantly, flipping through a book on Transfiguration. I feigned a painful smile, which I swear I saw him smirk at.

"Good afternoon, _James_." I gritted my teeth as I said this. He then went back to his book and I decided that two could play at that game. So I picked up my _very_ interesting book about _Potions_, which could prove to be better than Transfiguration in say, the _Medical _world.

Now, there is the question why I've been so bloody paranoid for the last three days. It's because I think I have this gambling habit or I just can't stand to be put down by James Bloody Potter.

Either way, if I lost that bet, I would have to tutor, yes _tutor_, James for three months, twice a week!

The git was obviously just as smart as me, and even if that might stroke his ego, it's bloody true!

However, there was the plus side of James taking my duty of patrolling for two weeks, even if it made me out to be a hypocrite. I had five N.E.W.T. courses, I don't think wanting a little break from patrolling was too bad, especially if I won it fair and square.

And that is how I ended up in a room alone with James Potter, full of silence.

My eyes would dart towards him every so often, expecting him to suddenly snap and start pulling dungbombs out of his pants. Of course, knowing my _amazing_ luck, the only thing I would get was an occasional turn of the page of the book he was reading.

After the eleventh page he turned, I snapped instead.

"Just what are you planning?" I demanded, breaking the silence. James looked up at me with an expression I haven't seen from him: true inquiry.

"What?" That was all he responded with. My face flushed, as I felt frustrated once more. Half of me wanted to believe that he was being conniving while the other half felt stupid for being so paranoid. The latter one, however, wasn't fully dosed with common sense yet.

"This whole…act. I mean you're practically being a model student and that is very odd. I don't know what you're planning but I know you." I said this hotly, not really making sense when I thought about it later, but it seemed good at the time.

James chuckled in return, but it wasn't his average obnoxious chuckle. Instead, it was a very soft and light-hearted chuckle.

I felt self-conscious around him for a moment.

"Well, I am Head Boy so I think I should act properly. Besides, we have that bet." he reminded me, which caused the paranoia on my behalf to reach an extreme level.

"But, I just said not to cause trouble. Instead, you nearly have all the teachers crooning over you. That is what I find odd." I retorted, setting my book down. James followed my suit and set his down as well.

"Well, that's one of the many benefits of being a Head Boy. I mean you have to be on the professors' good sides in order for them to take you seriously. I still like my pranks however, but perhaps it's time to grow up." He looked wise for a moment but then I saw through his bullshit.

"Whatever you say, Potter." I replied as he brushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes.

"You want to know another benefit, Lily?" he asked as he got up from the couch. I stayed silent, not really caring if he spoke or not.

"I'll take that as a yes. I think it's a benefit to talk you in a decent, civilized manner. I think we've bonded already." I found myself at the "OH HOW I WANT TO SCREAM" point in my mind again.

"Potter?" I called just when he was going to leave the Common Room.

"Yes?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"Shut the bloody hell up."

The same, quiet chuckle came from him as the portrait door swung open. His laughter faded as he stepped out.

I felt stupid when my heart pounded slightly as it slammed shut.

**

* * *

****Hahaha, how was that for a return from a long, dreadful hiatus? I finally got a grasp of the plotline for this story, so I feel more confident. I actually feel really excited about this story more so than I did with ****Art of the Persuasion****. I apologize and will apologize twenty thousand more times if it makes you feel better for such a long break. I just had hard time writing but I'm back on track! Let's not dwell on the past, instead, let's focus on how I'm actually writing now :D? … PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME. I AM SORRY. I swear I am at the groveling level right now. Anyhow, a review would be nice, even if it were a huge scolding about much I should be whipped for not updating. Well, enough ranting, cheers- Bobby**

**P.S. I thought this would be a funny random side note, but it turns out I marked this story as James P. and Lily **_**Luna**_** P. on accident. So I was reviewing it one day and realized that. I'm sorry if I got any diehard shippers of that er…interesting couple excited, haha!**


	4. Bet Number Four: The Textbook Thief

**Summary: **"Want to make a bet on that?" his eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in those blasted messy bangs of his. "I will accept your proposition and win, Potter." I spat back, shaking his outreached hand, not knowing what exactly I was getting myself into.

**Full Summary: **Lily Evans has picked up a rather nasty habit: Gambling. Well, more like betting, really. Seventh Year was just supposed to be a nice, simple year as usual and things would end easily, that is until a certain James Potter steps into the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. From love to hate, life to death, Lily Evans had found herself betting on everything with James Potter. Perhaps she shouldn't have placed that first bet on her best friend's romance or perhaps she should have stopped when she placed that bet on how long James Potter could ignore her. Lily Evans tells herself she can stop whenever she wants but can she really?

**Pairings:** **JPLE**, SiriusOC, Some OCOC flings that might bore you but alas, I am a romantic person…somewhat.

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile…again. Ah, this year has been so busy and I've taken up another writing project of my own but I felt like updating this fanfic due to a few recent reviews. I'm sorry for the inconsistency but I'll try a monthly update from now on…? I'm horrible at promises, really.

MoonPig: I'm not sure if I could do a whole story about Geoff since he is an original character, but maybe I'll do another chapter special on him or something. I'm glad that so many people like him, haha.

**PseudonyismyPsuedonym:** Hmm, I might think about an OC for Remus but I'm so awkward with that pairing. I'll try to think of something, hmm…

**friesian lover: **…so was it Friesian horses you wanted to draw your funeral casket?

**Thanks to: **chick-flick108, inktongue, Amaterazu Setsuko, friesianlover, MoonPig, PseudonymismyPseudonym and Somi-chan for reviewing! It puts a smile on my face (:

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…I'd be British. I'm getting lousy at these disclaimers.**

* * *

"And I _swear_, the prick was looking up her skirt! Or at least looking at her legs, so I just so happened to try out that knee-reversing hex. It worked splendidly! The dumb bloke started walking backwards! We should use it on Snivellus some time." Sirius had just finished his tale of how some sixth year was eyeing up Evelyn and how he'd solved it in such a clever manner while I was digging through my trunk, searching for my Herbology textbook.

Sirius was currently in the Heads' Dormitories since he claimed that him and me were not getting that much "quality time".

It was the first Saturday of the school year and here he was, lounging on my bed, telling stories full of wisdom and bravery. Personally, I thought the whole men-bonding excuse was just a load of hippogriff shit since he's pretty much suffering from attention starvation. Only one girl could fulfill that need.

And no, that woman wasn't me.

He probably just needed somewhere to be since Evelyn was currently with dear Lily Evans, on some girl date or something of that sort. Sirius just said that Lily came waltzing into the Gryffindor Common Room and ran upstairs to her old dorm. He also noted that she looked annoyed and flustered but he assumed it was usual for her. I, of course, was used to the cool, serious Lily but apparently Sirius was under a different impression.

I tried to get more details from him but he seemed intent on describing random, odd things, such as how my ceilings stain resembled Snape's crooked nose if you squinted at it.

"No seriously, just tilt your head to the right a little and stare. I swear it looks exactly like the little bugger." I ignored him as I continued to dig through the trunk, intent on finding that textbook. It was crucial to find it so I could pull a Lily Evans and dazzle the professors, with my wits instead of the usual antics.

"Are you looking?" Sirius asked as he obsessed over the ceilings blot. A sigh built up in my chest and I released it, feeling frustrated at the lost, _brand-new­ _book. I was positive that I had it last night since I was working on that huge essay that was just about four inches thick. Well, it was only two inches, but that is still a lot of handy work and I only had half of it done.

"Wait! Now it looks like Slughorn's arse. Man, this better than watching clouds. Fuck outdoors and scenery, all you need is a stain for imagination." Sirius continued to ramble about nothing as I went to my desk, continuing my search there. All the drawers were pretty much empty except for a few books that were for personal reading. I hadn't really unpacked my trunk yet since I wasn't used to such space. Moon…_Remus_ had pretty dominated the desk in our old dorm. Now with this practically brand new cherry wood beauty, I wasn't sure of how to occupy it.

"Now it looks like Morris Richards, you know the bloke with the craters? He's such a conceited arse. I remember we set off snakes in his dorm and he screamed like a priss. The ironic part: He's a bloody Slytherin! Hah! … Oi, Prongs, it would be nice if you actually listened." Sirius was now sitting up, peering at me with interest as I continued my hunt for the sacred textbook.

"I'm listening, I really am but I'm just looking for this text book…I had it last night and shit, it was brand new too!" I left out an aggravated grunt as I slammed my fist on the desk. Chuckling, Sirius just continued to look at me with a haughty look.

"One week with Evans and you're already developing a book fetish. Before you know it, you'll be naming your text books and parchment." I snorted at this and turned away from my desk.

"For your information…"

"Oh great, you're _talking_ like a woman as well." Sirius cut me off and I couldn't help but laugh. It was good to see Sirius in such high spirits this school year. Half of last year, he was obsessed with revenge and Evelyn Hall. For the other half of the year, he was just obsessed with Evelyn Hall; meaning I only saw him when I made a special reservation to interrupt _Sirius and Evelyn Fun Time_.

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish, you git. I, the all mighty James Potter, made quite an interesting bet with _the_ Lily Evans, whom is notorious for the six-inch thick pole shoved up her bum." I looked to my best mate only to see him digging through my trunk. He took a moment to respond.

"Yawn. I don't care about Evans. Let's plan a prank." That short attention span of his irked me so, resulting in my eye twitching in annoyance.

"I listened to your monologues about how Clara White was a cheating little bint and how much you wanted in Evelyn's skirt! Why won't you hear me out?" I retorted to which Sirius only responded by lazily blowing at his bangs.

"Pfft," he snorted slightly "You didn't listen, you just told me to bugger off unless I had something useful to say. And I haven't even gotten to that stage with Evelyn, so don't make me out to be some perverted twit." Shock took me slightly as I stared at Sirius for a moment. Usually, my best friend liked to get on a jump-start on intimate duties.

"Really? So you haven't shagged anyone for a year now?" I responded as I threw myself on my bed, giving up on the lost book; it would turn up eventually.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not like I keep a calendar of celibacy. That's probably Moony, since he has no interest in anything sexual whatsoever. However, bring up some philosophical debate, Moony will be letting out orgasms in a minute. Sometimes, I worry about him." Instead of a worried frown, a grin took over Sirius's features as he found something in my trunk that he deemed worthy.

"Well what do we have here? _Journal Year Four: James Potter_," he let out a howling laugh "What the bloody hell is this?" he asked as he cracked the book open. I, too, was confused and scrambled around the bed to see what was inside.

And then I realized…

"_November 15, 1974. Today, Padfoot and I got detention for hexing Snivellus beyond oblivion. It was fun. We were stuck with writing sentences. My hand hurts. Okay. I'm going now. Bye. – James 'Prongs' Potter. P.S. Going to ask Evans out tomorrow for the fourth time, wish me luck._" Silence pursued for the next moment until…

"OH MERLIN," Sirius let out another howling laugh as he flipped to another page "This stuff is gold, pure gold!"

"I barely remember writing in that thing. It's not that funny." I shot back, feeling a bit peeved that Pad…Sirius got a hold of something so absurd.

"Oh yes it is, you write like Shakesmeare himself." Sirius chuckled as he fingered through the journal.

"I believe you mean Shakespeare." I corrected to which Sirius just shrugged, obviously more focused on my broad yet embarrassing details of my fourth year.

"It is not like Bart was some famous wizard anyways, just some muggle that probably wrote old fashioned smut." he replied as he skimmed the next entry, letting out random hoots of laughter.

"You mean the Bard." I corrected once again but I had lost Sirius as he began to read out loud the next entry.

"_November 18, 1974. Lily said no. She already had a date for Hogsmeade. Well, she did until I sent him to the infirmary. But then she told me that she was lying and couldn't believe I'd actually harm someone just so I could have my way. She called me a lot of confusing things that didn't make sense, like how I acted sweet as a cherry around her yet like an arrogant prick around everyone else. She then said I was no better than those actors on those soap shows on the telly tube. Apparently Muggles like soap or something. Maybe she likes that type of stuff. Dinnertime. Bye. – Prongs._" Another howling laugh followed after this.

"My sweet bitch of a mother, did you really obsess this much over her?" Sirius asked as he flipped to the next page.

"Well, I wrote in it and brought it out whenever Lily was around so she'd think I was sophisticated or something like that. It didn't work too well since she never paid any attention to me, unless I pissed her off." I watched over Sirius's shoulder as he flipped the pages of the book, revealing only about twenty more entries before I got bored with the journal keeping.

"_November 19, 1974. I gave her some bars of soap. They smelled nice to me. She got angry though and threw them away. Then she yelled: Do I smell that bad to you, Potter? I'm really stupid. I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. She ended up taking off. I'm really stupid. Got to prank Snivelly. Bye._ You really know how to convey emotion, mate. I'm about to tear up." Sirius took a few minutes to laugh and continued to quote my written wisdom.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired of this. Put it away, mate." But I was laughing as well as I said this. Sirius, however, continued to read aloud for the next ten minutes, which consisted mostly of records about how Lily Evans treated me. Some days, she would actually take time to yell at me while other days she ignored me, which drove me up the wall.

"How I long for your _sensitivity_, Prongsie." Another howling laugh followed as Sirius took out his wand, his hand shaking as he continued to bark out laughs.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him as he just shook his head; his laughter subsiding yet the twinkle in his eyes indicated he was still very much so amused.

"I'm keeping this for any time I need a good laugh. Besides, Moony and Wormtail need a good chortle as well." He mumbled an incantation, shrinking the book and pocketing it afterwards. I cringed at the thought of my best mates dying of laughter at my idiotic thoughts as a stupid pubescent boy, but I decided to let Sirius keep it since _I _was the bigger man.

"It will be a nice bed time read for you then. I mean since you and Evelyn obviously don't get on in the bedtime manner, you'll have _tons _of free time." Being the bigger man can only last for so long.

Sirius cringed on cue at this, causing me to smirk for once. However, it quickly faded as I saw him get a troubled frown on his face. It wasn't serious-like yet it wasn't too playful either.

"Are you really…that physically…er…starved?" I worded carefully, not wanting to set him off in some tirade about unreasonable Evelyn was being; though when I said it that way, it still sounded pretty blunt.

"Well, not really, I mean that's not the most important thing to me. But, shit Prongs, sometimes it gets overwhelming. I mean it's not on my mind all the time, but it will randomly hit me…at the most fucking awkward moments in mankind. I'm not even kidding. I'll sit next to Evelyn in Transfiguration and she'll just put her hand on my shoulder to greet me. It's harmless, of course, but then I start to feel uncomfortable. It's then that I look down and there is a growing lump…"

"Whoa, calm down mate! Fuck! I don't want to hear that!" I cut him off, laughing at his misfortune. He sighed as he laughed in an exasperated way, his eyes drifting off in their own world.

Oh sweet Merlin.

There will be no Evelyn fantasies in my dorm.

"Well…er…talk it out with her? Women like to talk. Who knows? Maybe she has a diagram of how she wants everything to be done." I joked and Sirius gave a half attempted laugh at it.

"Oh yes, mate, I'll just bring it up during breakfast. It will go like this," Sirius put on a mock solemn face.

"Me: Evelyn, I have to tell you something, my little scrumptious oats of joy."

"_Scrumptious oats of joy_. Hm. I like that. I'll use that on dear Lily." I interceded, enjoying this odd conversation in an odd manner.

"Evelyn: What is it, my Adonis-with-a-big-heart?"

"I'll be sure to call you that, mate." I laughed as Sirius held up his hands dramatically for me to be quiet.

"Me: Whenever you touch my shoulder, it turns me on. Take me, Evelyn. Take me now."

"Stop, Padfoot! This is too bloody ridiculous," I began to die of laughter and he soon joined me, forgetting his physical needs.

"Didn't I remind you of Wickett? That's what I was aiming for, really." I could only nod since I was laughing too much to say anything. It was times like these I remembered why I chose Sirius to be my best friend from the very start on that first train ride to Hogwarts.

"You had him on spot, Sirius." I finally agreed to which Sirius chuckled as a toothy grin spread upon his face.

"Ha ha ha," My laughter finally died down "No, but, seriously, are you going to say anything to Evelyn?" I asked, a little sincere this time. Sirius pondered for a moment and then shrugged.

"If it comes up in conversation, maybe, but I doubt we'll just start talking about passionate, love making. Besides, it's not all too important to me; I don't want to focus on one part of a relationship and be a prick. I know that type of pressure chat is hard for girls to talk about and I don't want to fuck things up again. So, I'll just let things take its own course." I blinked at my best friend, not recognizing him for a moment. He seemed really sure about this whole…thing with Evelyn.

Suddenly, a light flashed in my head as sirens screamed: THE FUCKING BET, JAMES. DON'T FORGET IT.

I felt myself smirk at this and turned towards Sirius again, intent on winning the most important bet of all.

"So you reckon that you and Evelyn will stay together for a long time?"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"You mean to tell me that you actually stole Potter's book?" Evelyn gazed at me with a mix between a wary and amused look. I cringed slightly at how bluntly she put it, knowing it wasn't as bad she said. It really wasn't; In fact, I think I did James Potter a favor by…borrowing his textbook.

"I just took it for the mean time since he was sending me little conceited looks as he scribbled furiously on parchment, starting his essay before _me_. He just did it to make me feel inferior and so, I figured that I'll give it back once I finish my own essay…in here." I added lamely, to which Evelyn just raised her eyebrows in confusion…or was it in suggestion?

I never really was good at reading body language. I made a mental note to look that up next time I was in the library.

"Just why do you need to write in your _old_, _cramped_, dorm?" Evelyn challenged as she leaned against the wall as she sat on her bed, skimming through an issue of a muggle teen magazine. I was sure it was a quiz on what type of friend she was.

Right then, I'd say she was a lousy friend for not seeing the crisis behind the matter that she deemed 'little'.

"Because he'll see me with his book! He would never let me live it down!" I hissed at her, which she laughed at. Scowling, I looked away from her and gazed towards Alice's messy bed.

"How are Alice and Frank doing?" I asked, changing the subject before Evelyn ridiculed me for being irrational.

"Oh, fine. Alice sometimes just sits in the Owlery all day and writes what could pass as a novel to Frank. You think she would be down, with him not here and all, but she's pretty feisty. As soon as she walks in here, she raves on about much Sirius has tamed down since he's met me or how she thinks if James Potter was hot on her tail—yes she said tail and not 'trail', don't ask me why—she wouldn't know how to deal with it. She wants to know how you pull the whole 'I'M NOT BLOODY INTERESTED' act." Evelyn put this nonchalantly and feigned interest in her magazine. The grin that grew on her face, however, gave her away, _straight _away_. _

"You know it's a not an act! I just can't deal with such a determined git." I shot back, growing frustrated at her amused look.

"Well, I know you hate him but did you really have to steal his book? The poor prat was trying to actually do something quite good for once but surprisingly, you ruined it for him." I rolled my eyes at Evelyn as a sigh left me.

"Don't guilt trip me, Evelyn. Listen…I made a bet with Po…_James_, that he couldn't keep himself out of trouble and now he's trying to suck up to all the teachers. I have him every class, Evelyn, _every class_! Do you know how mad I am going watching him wave his hand in the air for every question? _Oh, Professor McGonagall, I know the answer! I'm bloody brilliant since I'm James fucking Potter_! I can't stand it! He's so obnoxious!" I groaned as I threw myself on my old bed, not quite used to the stiffness. It apparently needed to be broken in again.

"Wait," Evelyn set down her magazine on her nightstand "You made a bet with James for what?" she wasn't mocking this time, instead insanely curious. I felt a bit odd, being put on the spot like that. It really wasn't like me to make childish bets, with_ Potter_, of all people.

I began to regret at the moment for saying anything.

"Oh, nothing…really." I tried to shrug it off but Evelyn just looked at me with this crazy look in her eye. It was one those self-satisfied looks but it wasn't just smug, it was thrilled but curious and just…

It was a look full of raging hormones, okay? I don't know how to describe it exactly.

…

I think she got that look from Sirius.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be so…bloody insane right now." she chuckled as she scrambled around on the bed to face me.

"It really isn't important. Do you have any parchment?" I tried to brush her off but she continued to peer at me with that annoying look.

"Then you can just tell me, Lily. I mean if it has such little meaning to you, then it shouldn't be an issue whatsoever." She examined her nails as she said this, trying to hide the fact that she was entertained by this conversation.

"It is just rubbish, a load of nonsense. Now, do you have any parchment?" Again, I tried to change the subject but Evelyn wasn't convinced.

"Lily, if you don't tell me, I'll just make the worst assumption known to mankind and then my opinion of you will change drastically. I will then be forced to look at you in a different manner for the rest of my life." Evelyn was starting to prove how much of an influence that Geoff could be.

"Parchment? Do you have any?" I wasn't going to give up just yet.

"You don't seem like a person who would agree to a bet on normal stakes. It _has_ to be something interesting." She now smirked at me as she gazed me with a cunning look.

"Hear me out, woman! Do you have any bloody parchment?" I raised my voice a little this time but Evelyn just shook her head me, smiling somewhat.

"My mind is a bit fuzzy, but maybe if you humor me with details of this bet, I might remember." Grudgingly, I finally gave into the nagging and began to tell Evelyn the details on the bet.

"Somehow, we made ended up making a bet that Potter couldn't stay out of trouble for a week, which he can't. If he wins, I have to tutor him for three months, twice a week. And if I win, he will take my patrolling duties for two weeks. I think it's still an easy bet and all, so I'm not too worried." Evelyn just stared at me, unconvinced with…er…I don't know what, but she was wary.

"Confident, are you? Then why the hell do you have Potter's book?" Her tone was challenging and I felt my face grow red in embarrassment.

Here I was, trapped in the corner.

"He just insists on being some role model now. It really irks me when he picks up his book and flips the pages, randomly laughing even though it's a book about Transfiguration. _Transfiguration, Evelyn_! Since when is Transfiguration the most hilarious joke in the world? I'm tired of him being such…such an arrogant prat!" A huff left me as I felt some relive ease into my body.

"I guess I see your point. Sirius has that tendency to think he's absolutely brilliant whenever he tries something new as well. Like one time, he took me to Hogshead instead of The Three Broomsticks, just to be spontaneous. He kept grinning and noting all the tiny differences, such as how it was so quiet and he could now hear my oh-so glamorous voice—Don't make that face, he was being sarcastic—like he was the biggest genius in the world. I used to go to Hogshead all the time with Geoff but I didn't let myself get annoyed with Sirius. Sometimes, Lily, you just have to build a tolerance for little things." She smiled at genuinely this time, and I found myself smiling back.

"Evelyn, dear?" I called out to her after a moment.

"Yes?" she looked up at me, her green eyes filled with a serene emotion.

"That example was bloody awful. Now hand me some fucking parchment before Potter writes a whole novel on how amazing Herbology is."

* * *

"EVEEEELYN. LILY BILLY! LOOK WHAT I MADE!" Geoff called out to us as we came down the stairs and into the entrance of the Great Hall. I looked to see that he was holding an odd, black, furry thing in his hand. I remained silent as Evelyn and I waited for him, unsure if I should be proud of the unknown creation.

"Geoffrey Wickett, my beloved friend, just what the hell is that?" Evelyn questioned as the redhead tackled her into a huge, suffocating hug. Her supply of oxygen began to grow less and less, so I had to continue the interrogation.

"Yeah, just _what_ exactly is it? It looks like a Pomeranian that got thrown into a shredder." Geoff looked up at me and grinned that huge, somewhat terrifying smile. He let go of Evelyn and came towards me in a flash, yet it all seemed so slow…

_OOF!_

That was the grunt that came out of me when Geoff attacked me into a choking hug. I hugged him back for a minute and prodded him promptly to get the bloody hell off.

I really wasn't in the mood to be killed with smothering love.

"Now, you ask what this is?" Geoff presented the hairy, messy creation of his to a closer level.

…

I still couldn't tell just _what_ it was, exactly.

"Erm…what is it?" Evelyn spoke for the both of us, her tone filled with both curiosity and wariness.

"IT'S A WIG, OF COURSE. YOU GUYS CAN'T TELL? LET ME PUT IT ON." Geoff then proceeded to put his…thing on his head. That's the only word I can think of really; I mean it's a … _thing_.

Geoff then turned around to face us with a huge, toothy grin. The crazy black creation on his head made him look extremely ludicrous but I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"You look…charming, Geoff, really." I complimented as I chuckled. Geoff continued to grin like a deranged lunatic and held up his finger towards us, indicating for us to wait for some amazing act.

"Just guess who I am and it will all make sense." As of this, Geoff began to ruffle his wig in a manner that seemed so familiar but I couldn't really place my finger on it; no, not at that moment…

"Hey Evans, your hair is so red, I bet it has the temperature of my burning passion for you. My hair, like yours, is also fabulous and is naturally messy, because naturally messy looks like sex hair. Sex hair also turns girls on and you are girl. You are a girl because I believe you have a vagina but that's not the reason I love you. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I ADORE QUIDDITCH, SIRIUS BLACK AND MY UNHEALTHY PASSION FOR SNEAKING INTO MALE SLYTHERINS' DORMS AT NIGHT JUST SO I CAN 'PRANK' THEM ALL COMBINED TOGETHER. THE REASON WHY I LOVE YOU IS BECAUSE WE'RE GORGEOUS, WE'LL MAKE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN." By this moment, Evelyn and I were dying of laughter while Cliff came up to us, quite bemused.

"What the fuck is he raving on about now?" Cliff asked and Geoff turned towards him, and promptly began to freak out.

"OH MY BLOODY GOD. GET AWAY FROM ME. THE ONLY MAN FOR ME IS SIRIUS BLACK. I CAN'T RETURN YOUR MAN CRUSH, NOT AT ALL. BESIDES, I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE GRUFF, LIKE EVANS. SHE IS REALLY GRUFF. ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE HITS ME AND SCREAMS AT ME. I kind of like that…" Cliff just continued to look confused as ever while Evelyn was doubled over with laughter. Tears filled my eyes as Geoff then started to ride an imaginary broomstick, causing a few passersby to look at him with horrified expressions.

"NOTHING SOOTHES MY SOUL LIKE QUIDDITCH. EXCEPT LILY'S HAIR, MY SOUL IS ON FIRE WHEN I HOPE OF TOUCHING IT…"

"Geoff, really! Stop! You're a mad man. The most insane one I know!" I cried as he stopped riding his imaginary broomstick and just started flipping his wig dramatically. Cliff looked at us, not sure of what to say.

"What the…" he began but another voice finished his sentence for him.

"What's the huge joke I'm missing here?" We all turned to see Sirius walking towards us, smiling in a confused yet amused manner.

"Oh, well, we're not sure entirely but Geoff made this wig…" Evelyn started as Sirius reached for her but an orange flash came between them.

"SIRIUS! MY BEST MATE! I LOVE YOU IN A MANLY WAY! LET'S GO DO MANLY THINGS SUCH AS PRANKING LITTLE GIRLS. BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT MEN DO, THEY PRANK LITTLE GIRLS." Geoff threw his arm around his shoulder while his other hand continued to ruffle his wig dramatically.

Sirius, on the other hand, looked frightened for his life.

"Uh, may I ask just what the fuck is going on?" Sirius looked at Evelyn as she started laughing again. I, too, couldn't stop myself from another fit of laughter.

"That's what I said." Cliff still had that confused frown but his mouth twitched in a small smile. It was somewhat shy, like a smile a girl would give to the guy she fancied…

Oh.

I see Cliff has moved on.

"Geoff, now all James impressions aside, what on Earth possessed you to make a wig?" I spoke up after a few minutes of him ruffling his wig so hard that it came off a few times. Exhausted of his own antics, Geoff took the wig off and grinned that terrifying grin once again.

"Well," he began as all of us made our way into the Great Hall for Lunch "I was in my common room, utterly bored out of my skull when I realized Halloween was next month and I needed a costume. However, it couldn't be any lame costume like a cat or something. No, it had to be _amazing_, so then I thought of how I could impersonate Potter. I then glued some scraps of a faux fur coat to a net base. Then, voila, the greatest James Potter costume in all of Hogwarts." By the time he finished his odd tale, we had all taken our seats at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"You are…very, very, and I mean _very_, odd, Wickett. That is all I can say." Sirius blinked as he said this, seeming to be a bit scarred. Evelyn laughed again as Sirius put his arm around her, bringing her closer. She blushed slightly as he kissed her cheek.

My eyes narrowed at this action slightly because I noticed something a bit peculiar between the two of them. It seemed like Sirius was very possessive of Evelyn in a subtle manner. It was his body language mostly that I noticed. He always—and I mean _always_—had to be touching her in some way. From holding her from behind to just brushing her hand, I noticed he grew anxious if he couldn't touch her. He also seems to get annoyed if she paid more attention to a guy more than him, excluding Geoff since he is attention starved. It's not like he stands up from the table and pushes it over in a furious rage or anything. No, he doesn't even frown, it's just this look he gets; it's a bit insecure. Say if Evelyn started talking to Remus about some book, Sirius would be quiet for a few minutes, but would include himself in the conversation at some point.

It confuses me on how only I make these observations but they only add to my theory of how Evelyn and Sirius's relationship will fall at some point. I shook my head at the thought and sighed.

"Troubled, Lily?" Sirius asked as he moved his hand to Evelyn's waist; Her expression showed no change as she continued to eat. Could she really stand being clung to like that?

"Nothing. Just a bit tired, really. Don't you have practice today?" I asked, changing the subject before Sirius could suggest something absurd.

"What's the sudden interest in Quidditch? I thought you didn't really care that much, seeing how you've gone to cheer on Ravenclaw." Sirius retorted, not convinced. My God, just what was it today with people suddenly be suspicious of whatever I say. I bet Evelyn and him share some odd psychic bond.

It would explain all the times where they've randomly cracked up about nothing.

Bloody loons.

"That was when Gryffindor wasn't playing. Evelyn did that too, you know." Sirius then turned towards Evelyn with a mock frown playing upon his face.

"Just so I could compare all of the team to you, since you're _so_ amazing. I bet you could win a match of Quidditch just by yourself." Evelyn responded dryly as she continued to eat. Sirius chuckled at this and turned to his own plate.

""Lo everyone." A soft voice spoke from beside me. I turned to see Remus and smiled at him. Sirius and Evelyn nodded at him and then went into some private conversation, blocking about just about everyone from their own little world.

I fought my gag reflex.

"Morning, Remus. Did you manage to finish that Charms essay? It really was a beast, wasn't it?" Remus stacked pancakes on his plate as I talked to him, giving a nod at the end of my sentence.

"I managed to finish it but I think the last few pages were rather poor, but I was so tired that I ended up not giving a damn if it was good or not, I just wanted it finished." He gave a tired laugh that I shared. I, too, felt stressed all week, what with James Potter on my arse about everything imaginable.

"I see everyone is here already. Sorry, Peter and I were…er…inspecting our trunks for practical needs." Speaking of Satan himself, James Potter showed up in front of me while grinning that irksome smirk. It always seemed like he knew something personal about you but wouldn't tell you what it was exactly.

"Ha ha ha, _very_ practical needs." I looked up to Peter Pettigrew and felt a little bit of astonishment go through me. The usually quiet, timid boy seemed more confident, but I wasn't sure if it was good confidence. I mean he was still tittering like a nervous wreck but he seemed surer of himself. I couldn't really put my finger on it…

"Now hush, dear ol' Pete, we don't need to be dropping anvil-sized hints about our personal lives." James then winked at me and I felt myself grew irritated. I think Pettigrew was just trying to live up to James's arrogance.

"I don't even want to know." Remus announced as he cut up his pancakes, sparing the two a glance. I chuckled at him and a crooked grin grew on his face. I waited for a minute for James to put his two cents in, but the moment never came. I turned to see him in a deep conversation with Peter, which most likely consisted of some plans for an immature prank.

All of lunch, I expected some badgering from James but instead I was faced with silence. I looked around at the people before me and got a glimpse of what this year would enfold into:

Sirius and Evelyn were standing up together; giving the group a slight wave goodbye and then took off to Merlin-Knows-Where.

Geoff only gave the departing couple a glance before going back into an animated conversation with Cliff, seeming not to care in the slightest.

Cliff was arguing with Geoff and raising his voice quite a lot, but the corner of his mouth was lifted up into a slight smile.

Remus, whom was beside me, was already engrossed in a book, blocking out the rest of the world by focusing on him and his own self only.

Peter, perhaps James's biggest admirer, was listening to James intently but there was a faraway look in his cloudy eyes that indicated his mind was elsewhere.

And then, there was James Potter, whom was lost in his discussion with Pettigrew but it seemed like he was talking just for the sake of his hearing his voice.

I looked at the group before me again and then this odd feeling struck me: I felt extremely lonely. I felt this awkward realization that this was indeed my last year at Hogwarts. After my seventh year is finished, who knew what was going to happen? That thought alone scared the living hell out of me…

"Oi, Lily," My thoughts were interrupted as James called my attention "Have you seen my Herbology book? I left it on the table in our common room but it was gone this morning." My face grew warm as I began to feel stupid for pulling such a childish move.

"Do I look like a librarian, Potter? I don't keep track of books for you so, there is no point in asking me." I snapped as I focused on my food, trying to tame down my red face. James, to my surprise, just chuckled and said nothing more as if he was some big, mature man that wouldn't bother with an impossible girl.

A moment later, I felt guilt creep slowly into my stomach and I began to lose my appetite. I placed my fork down and wiped my mouth with a napkin while James just continued to talk to Peter, who didn't seem too enthralled with their conversation anymore.

The image of James's textbook flashed in my head, with his notes scrawled in the margins. I cringed at the thought of him actually bothering to look for his textbook. I finally grew tired of sitting at the table in silence and stood up to leave.

"Lily," Geoff called as I took a few steps away "Where are you going?"

"I have to study for D.A.D.A. so, I'll see you later. And James," he looked up at the mentioning of his name "I'll look for your book in my room later." James only grinned at me and nodded before returning to his now one-sided conversation with Pettigrew.

I turned away from the table, as my face grew warm at the embarrassing knowledge that I possessed about the stolen Herbology book: It was a heavy burden that resided in my bag.

Had I always been this childish?

* * *

**James's POV**

"Hm…I guess it was here all along." I thought aloud as I picked up my no longer missing textbook from the coffee table. I was currently in the Common Room, trying to get caught up on homework and I must say, I was doing quite a great job at it. I had already knocked out two essays and was beginning a third one.

Normally on a Saturday evening, I would stay up late with my best mates in our shared dorm, starting our ritual late night antics. This year, however, I was bestowed with the duty of being the honorable Head Boy so I had to take responsibility.

The fact that I was in a crucial bet certainly didn't have to do with any of the reasons why I wanted suddenly wanted to perform at my very best at school.

Nope, that wasn't the reason at all, of course not.

…

Oh, whom was I kidding? I was, again, a nervous wreck at the thought of actually having a reason to spend one-on-one time with Lily. I was so anxious and excited that I proofread both of my completed essays more than five times each. It really seemed like that I had more of a chance of winning than Lily did for once.

In other words: I felt like a giddy little second year that was going to have a detention with her crush. I felt idiotic but I still couldn't help but have a smile grow on my face at thought of spending more time with her alone.

Okay, scratch the last thought. I felt a bit scared of myself with such creepy thoughts.

"Evans! Come on, be a chum and pass on the message to dear old Prongs for me!" I turned to see the Portrait Door open, revealing Sirius talking to Lily, whom looked very tired and annoyed.

"I'm not some bloody owl!" She barked back at him, stepping into the Common Room. Sirius yelled something but it was muffled as the Portrait Door shut.

"Have a good study session?" I asked as she looked at me, slightly surprised. She quickly regained composure and shrugged indifferently.

"Studying went fine well enough. But almost as soon as I stepped out of the Library, Black nearly knocked me over since he was so overexcited, but not in a good way. He said that he desperately needed to talk to you and that he didn't remember the password to our common room. I told him that he didn't need to know how to break into our dorms at night and to bugger off. Of course, he had to follow me _all_ the way to the Common Room, so you have your idiotic best friend waiting for you." She sat herself on the couch and picked up a book, refusing to say anymore.

"Ah, thanks, Lily." I smiled at her only to get a nod in return. I stood up and made my way to the Portrait Door, curious to what could make Sirius so...er, I wasn't sure how he was exactly.

"Sirius?" I called as I exited the Common Room, glancing around. I was met with an arm slung around my shoulder with a cry of joy.

"Prongs! My best mate! I'm glad I found you! Listen, mate, I just found out some interesting news." I adjusted my glasses as I stood back to get a closer look at Sirius: He was grinning at me but he had this glint in his eyes. In return, I raised my eyebrow at him, wary of what he had planned.

"Ah, really?" That's all I could think of to say in return; the smile on his face made me quite nervous.

"A little bird told me that Madison Moore fancies you almost as much as you fancy Lily." I stared at Sirius, not saying anything. He stared back at me, his grin not faltering in the slightest.

"You stalked Lily all the way here just to tell me that? Sirius, every time you've tried to set me up on a blind date, how has it ended?" His smile gave a little twitch.

"Well, this girl really seems to like you and I thought it was crucial to tell you…" My expression must have been doubtful because Sirius's grin started to fall.

"Okay, okay, so I kind of had a spat with Evelyn today about various things, it ended somewhat foul…" He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he possessed when faced with stress.

"Er…sorry, mate. Want…to uh…talk about it?" I never really knew what to say in these situations. It was always so awkward when it was with fellow men.

"Well, after Evelyn and I sat outside for awhile, we went inside to go to the Common Room, since she wanted to work on homework. See, Evelyn was really focused on her work while I really wasn't since I can't really concentrate on my studies when she's around. So after twenty minutes of retracing the same sentence, I grew a little bored. Evelyn was still frowning over her own work and well—I don't know—I kind of just started kissing her a little and such. At first, she gave in but, after a few minutes, she practically shoved me off so she could write whatever was _so_ bloody important. Of course, I was pretty sore from being brushed off. I mean what would you do if your girlfriend shoved you off her? It wasn't even a nice shove! It kind of hurt…" Once again, I found myself lost for words. Part of me wanted to laugh since it seemed pretty humorous but the other part felt sympathetic from similar experiences. Though Lily has done just more than shove me.

"So," Before I could get a word in, Sirius continued, "I was somewhat angry as I waited for Evelyn to finish. When she finally did finish, she acted as if nothing happened and started hugging me. I mean I wasn't going to forget who shoved me just about twelve feet away; I guess I acted like a prat towards her, but she deserved it. One thing led to another and we ended up getting into a fight about both of us have to be more studious this year and we couldn't be demanding, etc. etc. Fill in the blanks with me yelling about I haven't seen her all summer, because I think I said that to her about twenty times. To put the whole event in a nutshell: Evelyn thinks that we have to be more serious about schoolwork this year and said that until I show some dedication to my studies, she won't spend time with me alone. Does she honestly think that I have no intentions of being serious…"

"Goodness," I cut Sirius off after he got the gist of his rant out, "Take a breath, mate. I see your point but I cannot fathom why Madison Moore is connected to all of this." Sirius held up his finger at me as I waited for him to explain.

"Let me get to that point. Anyways, so I want to still spend time with Evelyn but she insists that it should be a group thing or some nonsense like that. That's where you come in…"

"What about Wickett? You could ask him since he already stalks you two." Sirius gave me a pointed look and I shut my mouth, allowing him to finish.

"I must confess, I did consult Wickett before you but he actually declined. He explained that he didn't want to interfere with my studies, the prick. He probably just wanted to get back at me for last year. I would have asked Morris but he seems to follow Wickett's every move, so it would be another repetition of Wickett, just in a high effeminate voice…"

"What about Moon…Remus? And Peter?" Another scowl formed on his face in reply to my interruption.

"Moony refuses to partake in any plan of mine and Wormtail explained that he had some business of his own to attend. I don't know what exactly but he's been a bit different lately, like somewhat obnoxious in a way. Anyways…"

"So, why me of all people? You could ask Lily, she likes to study. Maybe I'd join then…"

"For Merlin's Sake, Prongs! Let me finish! Evans wouldn't agree to be a third wheel on a study date nor would she voluntarily come with you. We both know that, mate. Now back to my grand plan; I figured that if I started a study group activity, it might convince Evelyn that I _am _serious about this year and you're the only option I have left. However, she would suspect something if you just came along by yourself so that's why you need a girl." He paused for a moment, allowing time for me to interject.

"Why not a guy? I mean…" I was cut off before I could explain and therefore, my statement was left at an awkward meaning.

"Think about what you just said. Do I really need to delve into that matter?" Sirius now had his eyebrow raised at me and I rolled my eyes at his misconception.

"Yes, I fancy a romp with the male body quite often. Very cute, Padfoot. Honestly though, why does it have to be _Madison Moore?_" Sirius grinned at me as though I had won some fabulous broomstick. I honestly didn't see why I had to feel that it was a privilege to go on a date with a girl I barely knew.

"She's quite fetching, very nice and all…uh…she's pretty good looking too?" At the end of his sentence, Sirius sounded hopeful that I would agree.

"Eh." I really didn't know what to say. I didn't have any desire to see this girl but I didn't want Sirius to fall to _really _desperate means.

"'Eh'? What does 'Eh' mean? An answer with more than one syllable would be appreciated greatly." After a moment, I shook my head at Sirius, finally giving my answer.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Sirius frowned at me and I sighed, feeling exasperated with the whole situation.

"I don't like her all too much." I shrugged my shoulders while Sirius looked like he wanted to grab them and shake me furiously.

"What's wrong with Maddie?" he demanded, his patience starting to slip away little by little.

"_Maddie Moore._ What type of name is that? It's like a silly alliteration. I couldn't take her seriously." Sirius blinked at this and I blinked back; Silence pursued for the next moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's because of her _name_?" Sirius hissed at me and I shrugged once more.

"It's not just her name, it's more like…you said that this girl really likes me, right?" He nodded in return at this.

"It's pretty much obvious, Prongs, that she fancies the living daylight out of you. I mean just about everyone in our year knows that she has this thing for you and hates Evans. It's like she's blinded by jealousy and lust for you." I think my expression this time was along the lines of a glare because Sirius spoke once again.

"Okay, so she doesn't necessarily _hate_ Evans, but she's not fond of her. I can tell since women have their own language where everything seems nice and dandy but it's like code for passionate, hateful insults." I still felt extremely wary, which affected my answer greatly.

"Well, I don't want to lead her on. I only like Lily, you know that." Sirius let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Of course I know you like her! But Maddie is a nice a girl, she has liked you since fourth year! Along with a few other girls! I don't know if you've noticed or not, mate, but you're somewhat popular with girls here." For some reason, this really wasn't convincing me to go along with Sirius's plan.

"I liked Lily since third year." I couldn't of anything else to say. It was a stupid thing to say, kind of like that moment a few years back where I gave Lily those bars of soap.

"Oh, goody, your passion exceeds Moore's! Yay for Prongsie! It's not just for the sake of myself, but Prongs, you need to start thinking about seeing other women. You can't lust for Evans forever." I felt frustration swell up in within me as he said this. Whenever the topic of Lily came up in conversation, it almost always ended up in a discussion about how useless it was to fancy her.

Yeah, it really inflated my ego all right.

"It's not like I'll stalk her for the next few decades, I just…I don't know, she's _different_. I like that about her." Sirius rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair to which his irritation was becoming contagious.

"Save the foolishness for a romance novel. Could you just help a friend in need here?" I thought for a moment, and only for a moment.

"…No. I'm tired of these awful blind dates you set me up on. Last time, the girl nearly choked me by hanging off my neck. It didn't help that Lily saw us and assumed that she was some fling." I cringed at the thought of the brunette girl who dubbed me as 'Jamie' and strutted herself a little _too_ hard.

"Well, it's just one afternoon and we're not going to Hogsmeade. I doubt Evans will see us. Please, Prongs, please…" Now he was begging me and usually, he was too prideful to do that. I had to beg him for a lot of things but until last year, he had himself composed in a cool manner. I mean he joked around and would have a good laugh, but he never really faced that much humility; unless, of course, if you counted him nearly being shunned from his family, but he seemed to take pride in that. When he became involved with Evelyn, however, that's when things changed…

"I don't know, Sirius. Just let me…er…think about it? Such a womanly thing to say but I don't want a strangler as a date this time." Sirius nodded at this and we conversed for a few minutes about other topics, such as Quidditch or pranks, and then, we finally parted with our goodbyes.

I turned around to face the portrait of the fat, balding man. He had moved onto the roast beef, eating slowly but consuming it very fast. It was very much so a wonder as to how he pulled it off.

I muttered the password and he opened very slowly, giving me a moment to admire Lily from afar. She was now working on homework with a frown on her face, but it was concentrated frown; not a frown that she gives me whenever I offend her, which is almost every time I talk to her.

I joined her at the coffee table, taking a seat in the lounging chair this time. I saw that my Herbology textbook was still lying on the table in the position I left. Glad that it didn't just 'disappear' this time, I picked it up and leafed through a few pages. After a few moments, Lily broke the silence, much to my surprise.

"So why did Black stalk me?" she didn't look up from her work, but I could tell she was very curious. I felt myself grin as I replied, feeling that annoying giddiness return to me.

"Well, he wanted to set me up on some blind study double date." I tried to remain nonchalant but I could feel the impending doom of my voice breaking. I never really spoke with a calm Lily one-on-one and it, to be blunt, scared the shit out of me.

"That's quite a mouthful. With him and Evelyn?" Her quill scratched against the pages in a unruffled manner, her composure very much so intimidating.

"Er, yeah." Again, I couldn't think of much to say.

"Did you accept?" I was still shocked that she was still talking to me. I felt a little surge of confidence go through me.

"Well, I don't know the girl that well. Her name is Madison Moore; I've seen her once or twice." Lily nodded and continued to write, flipping to a new piece of parchment. I figured our conversation had come to an end, so I shifted to get up, but she spoke again.

"Maddie Moore? Oh, she's pretty nice. Why don't you go out with her? I hear she fancies you quite a lot." I blinked, speechless for a moment. I think only Lily Evans could make my mind jumble up in a moronic mess.

"Well, I fancy you, that's why. I mean you should know that by now." My palms began to sweat and Lily just remained silent, scratching away at her parchment. I felt frustration build up in me but I didn't want to break the calm atmosphere.

"I think I have gotten that by now, James. However, I bet you would move on quite easily if you gave other girls a chance." One word caught my interest and I felt a smirk curl onto my mouth.

"A bet, you say?" My tone rung in a smug way, but I didn't bother to cover it up. Maybe this situation could work out to my advantage.

"…Yes, a bet," I was again surprised that she agreed so easily, "I bet that if you give this girl a chance for two weeks, that by the end you will be fond of her and over me."

"And if I'm not?" I challenged, feeling very interested in this proposition.

"Well, if you _are_ then what I'd win is peace and quiet. That's enough for me." I'd normally feel a bit bothered at this comment but I felt too excited with this new bet.

"And if I'm _not_, then…I don't know, let's be _friends_ and to prove yourself as a new friend, cheer me on at the first Quidditch game. That would be a surefire way for me to win." I grinned at her and she actually shared my smile this time, but maybe for different reasons.

"Flattery is useless with me, Potter, but we have a deal. Shake on it." I quickly wiped my sweaty palms on the arm of the chair—ever so casually, may I add—and reached for her hand.

My heart jumped at the delicate frame of her hand and at the touch of her smooth, cool skin.

After a few moments of silence, I decided it was best in my interest to retire to my dorm, since I would have two very long weeks ahead of me. However, I bid Lily goodnight first, feeling more confident than ever.

"Lily," she stopped writing but didn't look up, "May the best man win. Oh, about our other bet, I think Tuesdays and Thursdays are good days for tutoring because you know, I pretty much won and all." She ignored me this time, but as I turned around towards my dorm, she let out a few mumbles.

"Bloody git. I hope he falls off his broomstick…"

I laughed slightly as everything began to turn around in my favor.

* * *

**Well, there we go. Chapter Four is now posted. I had fun with this chapter but I'm not sure if you did. I think things are really starting to take off with the plot though. I'm sorry for my inactivity, but I will try this summer for those few readers that are left. Anyhow, please leave a review; it makes me smile. Or not. Because I hate those authors who are like "REVIEW A HUNDRED TIMES AND I'LL UPDATE WITH A HUNDRED WORDS!" They're rather annoying. Okay, enough ranting for now. Drop a line or not, your choice- Bobby :D**


	5. Not an update, sorry!

And so, I decided to post that this story will be on hiatus.

I'm not sure if I'll return to it; I'll have to rewrite it first.

I started this series two and a half years ago, and my writing style changed drastically.

So, instead of deleting the stories, I decided to move accounts.

I have one story on there that I'm working on.

I just feel guilty about like the five readers I have left who wanted to see this story end.

But I'm writing a whole new story in place.

So, it evens out, maybe?

I sound really conceited writing this, man.

But I decided to make the hiatus official.

Thanks for the patience and hopefully understanding!


End file.
